


Take Me Away

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: While on a case at Stanford, Dean must pose as a student to get information on a demon he is hunting. As the case progresses, he realizes that a quiet, anti-social student, Sam Wesson, may be related to his case and just might be able to help him blow the thing wide open. The only problem is, Sam refuses to let him get close enough to get his help. After Sam shows up at Jessica’s apartment with a particularly nasty looking bruise and a few scratches, Dean doesn't ask for Sam's permission to help; he tells him he's helping and there's nothing Sam can do about it. Unfortunately, the two of them working together only causes more problems for Sam and could just be the thing that pushes this monster over the edge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: **A/N:** This fic was written for based off her wonderful manip posted here. Hope you enjoy it hun!  
 **A/N #2:** I wanted to give a special thanks to my wonderful beta for being so awesome and doing such wonderful work for me!  
 **A/N #3:** If you want to look at it this way, this fic could possibly be seen as a crossover because Sam’s boyfriend Oliver Queen is based off a character from _Smallville_.  


* * *

“Come on Bobby,” Dean complained as he looked over the case in his hand, frowning with each word he read. His father was off on his own hunt and Dean was getting restless at the motel so he’d asked Bobby if he had anything for him, but this was a little ridiculous. “Don’t you have anything else for me? I mean, a simple salt and burn, skin walker, black dogs, anything?!” If there was nothing else, then Dean was going to of course take the offer, but he was going to do everything he could to get out of it first.

 

Bobby rolled his eyes as he listened to the younger Winchester babble about some other case. There was really nothing out there right now that other hunters weren’t already on, so this was what Bobby had. “No, there’s nothing else that I can give you,” Bobby answered in a slightly annoyed tone. “This is what I have right now; take it or leave it.” He wasn’t sure why everyone always came to him for jobs, but sometimes it really got to him. And while he wasn’t mad at Dean, per se, he was just not in the mood to listen to his whining today.

 

It didn’t take a genius to know that something was bothering Bobby so Dean decided against asking about another case again to make sure Bobby hadn’t just forgotten about one he had lying around. “All right, all right,” he muttered with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll take it.” He wasn’t sure if he was going to enjoy the hunt like he did most of the other ones he went on, but it was a lot better than sitting around the motel room waiting for his dad to turn up from the hunt he was on at the moment. “So…what’s the issue?”

 

Shaking his head, Bobby answered, “I’m not sure exactly. It just seemed a little suspicious to me when I read the article in the paper.” Taking the case file from Dean’s hand, Bobby opened the folder and started leafing through the notes until he found the article he was looking for. “Here; three students have been found brutally beaten and murdered, their bodies dumped in a nearby alley over the last few weeks. The police are thinking serial killer, but I went and took a look at the bodies a few days ago and they all had one thing in common.” Slowly, he turned his attention to Dean who seemed to be listening pretty intently. “All three victims had traces of sulfur on their bodies. I’m thinking demon attacks, but I didn’t investigate close enough to know for sure.”

 

Now that Dean had all of the possible facts, the younger male nodded, retrieving the file from Bobby once more. “Well all right then,” he muttered, tucking the file under his arm. “I’ll head out and see what I can find out.” He was just about to leave when Bobby called after him, Dean turning on his heel to see what the older hunter wanted. “What’s wrong?”

 

Quickly, Bobby explained, “You might be there for a while boy, so you’re going to need a cover.” When Dean called him about a possible case, Bobby had taken the liberty of making a student ID card for him because he knew that Dean would never turn something down no matter how annoying he thought it may be; it was either a very good quality to have or a very bad one, Bobby wasn’t sure which yet. “Here’s your student ID card; you’re a third year criminal justice student and you just transferred there from an out of state college.” Smiling, Bobby explained, “I took the liberties of faxing over your transcripts so they know your educational history, Dean Smith.”

 

When Bobby told him that his name was Dean Smith, Dean nearly rolled his eyes. It was such a tacky name, but he supposed it would have to do. After all, it wasn’t like he could just walk in there with the name Dean Winchester; they would probably have not even accepted him if that were the case because the police were after him for credit card fraud. But when you live the life of a hunter, you have to make money somehow; it wasn’t like the job paid well, after all, so hustling pool and credit card fraud were really the only options for cash. “Criminal justice huh?” Dean asked, finding the major a little ironic. “All right…is there anything else I should know before I start out for Palo Alto?”

 

At the shake of Bobby’s head, Dean nodded, thanking the older hunter before he left the house and climbed into the Impala, starting the long trip to Stanford. He had to make a few stops for bathroom breaks and food, but other than that, Dean drove straight through, not even stopping to sleep. He figured he could sleep when he got there if he was tired; after all, sleeping in a dorm was going to be pretty sweet as long as he didn’t have a roommate who annoyed the hell out of him. Although he had never been to college, he’d heard horror stories about awful roommates. 

 

He arrived at Stanford around eleven o’clock the next morning, his eyes starting to droop from exhaustion as he headed into the admissions office where he was told to go in order to get registered and all of his information regarding living arrangements and class schedules. It was a long, boring process and when it was finally over, Dean headed to his new room where he planned on crashing for a good three hours before he started really getting into this case. 

 

Because he had arrived so late, he was told to just start going to class tomorrow since he had already missed the first three classes and the fourth was well underway; Dean wasn’t complaining about an extra day off after all. His roommate was in class too, so that meant Dean had the whole place to himself, Dean thanking whoever was listening for small miracles. He quickly tucked his duffel bag into the closet before hiding his weapons duffel under the bed. Once that was finished, Dean climbed under the covers and settled in for a few good hours of sleep, knowing that he had a big day ahead of him and an even bigger one tomorrow.

 

**~~**

 

It was around three o’clock when his roommate came home, Dean quickly jerking awake when he heard the door opening, instinctively reaching for the knife he kept under his pillow while he slept. When he noticed that it was only his roommate, he removed his hand, keeping the knife safe where it couldn’t be spotted as he pushed himself into a seated position. “Hey,” he greeted with a small, sleepy smile. “I’m Dean; you’re new roommate.” It was pretty self-explanatory, though Dean didn’t know what else to say in this sort of situation; he had never been really good with introductions because he knew there was always going to be a goodbye in the end so there was no point in getting close. 

 

“Oh yeah hi,” the roommate answered with a small nod. “They told me you were supposed to be coming in today; didn’t think it would be until later, but you’re here now so welcome. I’m Ash so if you need to know anything, need anything in particular, just ask me and I’ll get ya squared away.” Smiling widely, Ash bounced on the balls of his feet, not really sure where the go from here. “There’s a party on the next floor. You wanna come? It’s a great way to meet new people before your classes start.”

 

A wide smile came to Dean’s lips when Ash asked him if he wanted to go to a party, Dean giving his head a nod. Parties were the only good things about colleges and Dean sure as hell wasn’t going to pass one up because he was new and supposed to be on a case. After all, people were his source of information here until he had something solid so it would have been going against his job to decline the invitation; at least that’s what he was telling himself to make himself feel better as he climbed out of the bed and pulled on his boots. And maybe if he brought a girl home later she could be his number one source of information; yeah, that sounded like he was doing his job.

 

The party actually had a nice turn out, Ash sticking close to Dean almost the whole time and telling him who he should talk to and who he should avoid. Apparently the criminal justice majors didn’t get along with the business majors, so he was supposed to avoid them; Dean didn’t really care who he was supposed to avoid, knowing that if there was a hot business major in the crowd he would all of a sudden be majoring in medicine, though he let Ash have his moment, nodding when he thought it was appropriate. After all, the guy was his roommate so Dean figured it was a good idea to at least get along with him until Ash gave him a reason not to.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw a young man with a deep purple bruise on his cheek heading for the kitchen. The kid had books under his arm and it seemed as though he had been trying to study in the lobby instead of partying with the crowd. “Who’s that?” Dean asked, pointing in the kid’s direction as he bumped elbows with Ash, hoping his roommate who seemed to be full of information knew something about this intriguing stranger.

 

Ash had to cock his head to the side to see around Dean though he managed to get a good look at the man Dean was talking about, giving his head a small shake as he sighed. “That’s not someone you want to get involved with,” he assured Dean. “Some kind of twisted relationship thing he has going on with a senior; very jealous type. I would imagine he’s the one who gave Sam the bruise he’s sporting right there.” He shrugged as he continued, “But if you insist; his name is Sam Wesson and he’s a third year criminal justice major like you are. He kinda keeps to himself because, again jealous boyfriend. More often than not, he comes to school with marks on him but he always has an excuse as to how they got there; you know, typical abused boyfriend thing.” Giving himself a moment to think, Ash continued, “He only hangs out with one person for the most part, probably the only person he’s _allowed_ to hang out with; Jessica Moore is her name. I think she had a crush on him when he first got here, but when she found out about Oliver, she quickly just asked to be his friend.”

 

With another sigh, Ash went on to say, “I talk to Jessica sometimes. She told me that she tries to get Sam to leave Oliver but he never listens; she’s also afraid that one day Sam’s not going to show up for school and she’s going to find him lying beaten so badly in the middle of the road somewhere that he won’t survive. Especially now after those students came up beaten to death in those alleys. Jess is really freaking out about it.”

 

Now they were getting somewhere. “Students beaten to death in alleys?” Dean asked, feigning ignorance as he looked to Ash for guidance. “I haven’t heard about that yet; care to let the new guy in on the story?”

 

Frowning, Ash asked, “You haven’t heard it yet? It’s been all over the news, dude. My old roommate was actually one of the victims. He was dating this guy and then one day his boyfriend just went psycho on him. He became real possessive and wouldn’t let Andy go out with anyone; always accused him of cheating when Andy was hanging out with his friends. One time his boyfriend threw a punch at me when I opened the door in my boxers because he thought I was having sex with Andy; I had just woken up!” Shaking his head, Ash concluded, “Andy was dead within a week; I didn’t even see it coming. We were best friends and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. That’s why I’m trying to hook up with Jessica to help her get Sam out of this relationship he’s in now. Sam’s a nice kid; he doesn’t deserve to go out like Andy did.”

 

As Ash told the story of his old roommate, Dean frowned, feeling bad for the guy because he knew what it was like to lose people you were close to. In his work, a friend was there one day and gone the next; hell a _family member_ was there one day and gone the next. At least that had been the way with his mom; one minute she was tucking him into bed and the next she was pinned to ceiling in the baby’s nursery and the house was on fire. He’d lost two family members that night – his mother and his unborn little brother – and he was pretty sure his father had never fully recovered from that. It was the reason they were in the business after all. “Well, what are the chances I’m going to have class with this kid?” He knew they could talk after class if Dean could catch up to him; his boyfriend probably wouldn’t be there if Dean was lucky.

 

At first, the only answer he received to his question was a small shrug as Ash mulled it over in his head. “I would say there’s about a ninety five percent chance you’ll at least have one class with Sam. But don’t bank on him talking to you, man; Sam doesn’t talk to anyone. I can’t even get him to talk to me now and we’ve been in the same school since elementary, dude. He only talks to Jessica. If you want to get to Sam, she’s your way in.” 

 

After chatting with Ash for about twenty minutes both to be polite and to get information on this Jessica girl, Dean excused himself, letting his roommate know that he was going to mingle and meet some new people before he started school tomorrow. Luckily, Ash seemed to understand as Dean slipped away into the crowd. He’d seen a woman matching Jessica’s description a few seconds before he got away from Ash and now he was going to catch up to her and see what he could figure out about Sam. If he was right in his theory about Sam being the next victim, he needed to get to the younger male as soon as possible.

 

He was actually a little worried that he wasn’t going to reach her, but at the last minute, Dean _accidentally_ tripped over another party goer’s foot and fell right into Jessica, nearly knocking the younger woman over. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Dean apologized, quickly straightening to his full height. “I didn’t even see his foot there; are you all right? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

 

Although she was more than willing to scream at Dean for running into her and nearly shoving her onto the floor, when she saw Dean – saw how cute he was – Jessica quickly changed her tune. “I’m fine,” she assured with a small nod. “Are you all right? I mean, you nearly fell on your head.” And that wouldn’t have been a good thing; such a pretty face shouldn’t be harmed. 

 

Smiling, Dean gave his head a small shake as he chuckled, “Yeah, well I guess I have you to thank for the fact that I didn’t,” he smiled, allowing his charm to just ooze out of him. “I’m Dean,” he greeted as he extended his hand towards the young blonde, smile widening when Jessica took his hand. “I’m a new student, so maybe that’s why he tripped me, huh?”

 

Jessica giggled at Dean’s joke as she took his offered hand. “I’m Jessica, or Jess, whichever,” she replied, quickly pulling her hand away from Dean’s with an embarrassed chuckle when she realized she had been staring like a love struck teenager. It wasn’t like it was her fault though; Dean was very attractive and now he was talking to _her_ which was great. All of the other girls who had been staring at him a moment ago were going to be so jealous and Jess kind of loved it. “So…you’re a new student huh?” she asked. “That’s interesting; we don’t get a lot of those around here. What are you majoring in Dean?”

 

In all honesty, Dean really didn’t want to sit here and have a conversation with Jessica. If there was one thing he knew, it was demons; and demons worked very quickly. This thing that was killing students could have been beating Sam to a pulp right now and there was nothing Dean could do about it because he didn’t have the information that he needed. So, as much as he hated it, he was going to have to mingle and get more info on Sam in order to make this case work. After all, Ash had said that if he wanted to get to Sam, this was his way in. “I’m a criminal justice major,” he explained with a small smile. He didn’t want to talk too much about his fake enrollment here, so he quickly changed the subject. “Do you want to get a drink with me?”

 

A wide smile came to Jessica’s lips when Dean asked if she wanted to get a drink with him, the younger woman nodding a little too eagerly before Dean took her hand and led her to the kitchen where the drinks were being held. She wasn’t exactly old enough to drink, but that wasn’t really an issue. It wasn’t like Dean was a cop and had asked her to see ID before he handed over the bottle of beer. 

 

They spent the next few hours talking about things that weren’t important enough for Dean to remember, the older male really not even listening and only nodding when he felt like it was a good time. He needed a way to turn the topic to Sam and she just wasn’t giving him a way in. Actually, he was starting to get frustrated though he knew that he had to be patient with this girl and make her happy because this was his one shot at getting closer to Sam. So, he would suffer through this. Besides, it wasn’t like Jessica wasn’t easy to look at; she had a nice face, a smokin’ body and a great rack. She was a little tall for his liking, but that wasn’t really an issue when she was sitting down. Of course, he wasn’t focusing on how hot she was now because he was pretty sure that she had just given him a way in.

 

“I mean, look at Sam. If there are only guys like that here, then I don’t even want to date,” Jessica was babbling on. “And even good guys like Scott Cary could go bad at any second it seems; you heard about Andy Gallagher, right? It was horrible.” Shaking her head, she gave a disgusted look before she quickly took another pull from her third beer. Talking about Sam’s situation always made her sad and the alcohol seemed to numb the feeling at least for a little while. Countless of times she’d begged Sam to leave Oliver when he came in to school with another bruise or a cut on his face. But of course, Sam insisted that it was his fault and that he was such a klutz that he had fallen and hit a doorknob or slipped on something wet and fell into the kitchen counter; yeah right, Jessica wasn’t stupid. She knew better.

 

When Jessica looked to him as though to have him start a conversation topic, Dean gave a small shake of his head, not willing to let this opportunity slip out of his hands. “I’m sorry, I don’t know who you’re talking about,” he explained. “Like I said, I’m new here and don’t really know anyone aside from you and my roommate Ash. He dragged me here so I could meet new people, but it seems like no one really wants to talk to me. So maybe I’ll have better luck in classes, huh?” Smiling slightly, he gave Jessica a minute to process what he had just said. “So…who’s Sam?”

 

She sighed softly as she explained, “He’s my best friend. But he’s dating this dick Oliver Queen and I’m about ninety-nine percent sure that Oliver is abusing Sam, though he assures me that Oliver’s never touched him. I just…can’t believe him, you know? I mean, he comes to class with new bruises on him all of the time and that’s just where we can see them! Who knows what other marks are being hidden under Sam’s clothes! And he wears these giant hoodies to make sure no parts of his body are exposed, so what the hell am I supposed to think, Dean?!” A single tear slipped down her cheek but Jessica quickly brushed it away, giving her head a small shake. “I’m sorry; I don’t mean to cry here like this. It’s just…I don’t want my best friend to end up being the top story on the five o’clock news, Dean.”

 

Honestly, Dean hadn’t expected Jessica to get so emotional and wasn’t exactly sure what he should do. When this kind of shit happened with other woman, Dean would just tuck tail and bolt, knowing that he didn’t want anything to do with an emotional chick. But this case was different because he needed Jessica in order to get closer to Sam, so he was going to have to deal with the emotions somehow. As long as he was on her good side, he had a feeling she was going to lead him straight to the demon. Slowly, he reached for her, arm wrapping around her back as he pat her shoulder a few times. “It’s okay Jess,” he assured the younger woman. “No one is going to hurt Sam anymore and he’s not going to be on the news, I promise.” Biting into his bottom lip, Dean lied, “You know I kind of have experience with friends being in abusive relationships. Maybe I could talk to Sam and get him to see reason about Oliver? I mean, if it would make you feel better.”

 

Another wide smile came to Jessica’s lips when Dean suggested that he talk to Sam, the younger woman giving a small nod in answer. “Well, none of us can get through to him, so I don’t see why you would be able to, but it’s worth a shot,” she shrugged. “Oh I could hug you right now!” she exclaimed, not waiting for Dean’s answer as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly to her body. If he was going to help Sam, then she was going to be forever grateful; especially if he could get through to Sam when no one else could. 

 

Dean returned Jessica’s smile and then her hug, giving a small chuckle at the woman’s obvious delight by the suggestion of helping Sam. If he had any say in this, Sam wasn’t going to be the next victim to this thing; Andrew Gallagher was going to be the last poor student this thing harmed, even if Dean had to go down making that a fact. “There’s only one problem,” he mumbled as he pulled away from Jessica. “I have no idea who Sam is.” It was a lie of course, but he didn’t think walking up to Sam and having a conversation with him was going to get him anywhere. As Ash had pointed out, Jessica was his way in.

 

Shaking her head, Jessica assured him, “Don’t worry about it. Just meet me in the school’s cafeteria after class tomorrow and I’ll make sure Sam’s there.” Her smile widened as she hugged Dean again, this time really holding on and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Thank you so much for this, Dean,” she whispered, hoping against hope that Dean was actually as good as he said he was and there was a chance he was going to get Sam to come to his senses and see that Oliver was bad for him. “I just hope you can get through to him.”

 

**~~**

 

“How was the party?” a voice asked from within the dark room, causing Sam to jump slightly, his prelaw book falling from his fingers because of the action. Although it was pitch black in the room, he knew who was speaking; it didn’t take a genius to recognize Oliver’s voice after three years of dating, after all. Only, tonight it was different; colder, even more so than usual and Sam knew this wasn’t going to be the night he’d planned on when he left the school lobby because he couldn’t concentrate on his studies.

 

When he put his books down on the countertop, Sam accidentally knocked over a bottle that he hadn’t seen due to the darkness surrounding him, the younger male gasping when it hit the floor and shattered, warm alcohol sliding along the laminate floors, getting the long pant legs of Sam’s jeans wet. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, dropping to his knees and quickly starting to pick up the broken shards of glass, one larger piece cutting into his hand, causing him to whimper in pain. He didn’t scream; he knew that if he screamed, it would only upset Oliver and that’s the last thing Sam wanted to do. Especially since Oliver already seemed to be in a bad mood.

 

Another whimper escaped Sam as he felt Oliver’s hand twist painfully in his hair, forcing his head up so that he was staring into his handsome face, the shadows covering Oliver, making him look even more menacing than he did in the light. “I asked you a question, Sam!” Oliver hissed. “How was your precious little party? Did you meet anyone exciting?!” Angrily, he shoved Sam’s head out of his hands, causing the younger male’s forehead to bounce off the floors due to the force he had given the boy’s skull when he pushed him. “You know Sam, I try to ignore the fact that you’re a whore who’s probably out fucking every attractive man who looks at you, but it’s hard for me to do that when you’re out until midnight or later partying with the student body!”

 

He moved around to the table in the kitchen as he continued, “I made us a nice, romantic dinner while you were out whoring it up and now it’s fucking cold!” With one swipe of his strong arm, everything on the table fell to the floor, the sound of shattering dishes causing Sam to jump once more. Again, he moved towards Sam, grabbing the younger male roughly and dragging him to his feet. “Who were you with Sam?!” he demanded angrily, twisting Sam’s arm until he heard the satisfying gasp of pain escaping his lover’s lips. “Who the hell were you fucking while I was slaving over a hot stove, you little slut?!” 

 

Pulling Sam in closer so that he was right in the younger male’s face, Oliver hissed, “You think he’s safe from me, Sam? I’ll find him…or her if you’re starting to swing that way again. Whoever your lover is, you better watch it because he’s not safe!” With that, Oliver shoved Sam into the counter, smiling once more when he heard Sam hiss in pain. “Now, would you care to finally answer my question, or do you need a little more convincing, Sam?”

 

Tears were tracking down Sam’s cheeks as he slowly pushed himself away from the counter, holding his abdomen where he had made contact with the unforgiving Formica. “I wasn’t at the party,” he whispered with a shake of his head, leaning over to pick up the book he’d dropped when he had come into the apartment. He showed the textbook to Oliver as he explained, “I have been in the lobby since four o’clock studying for the test I have tomorrow. I swear, I wasn’t anywhere near the party and I didn’t talk to anyone; not even Jessica, Oliver, I promise.”

 

Oliver’s chocolate eyes widened slightly when he saw how badly he had hurt Sam both physically and emotionally. Quickly, he moved towards the younger male and wrapped his arms around his lover, unable to miss the way Sam flinched away from him as though he was afraid Oliver was going to attack him again. “I’m sorry, sweetie,” Oliver whispered as he pulled Sam into his chest, cradling the younger male in his arms. “It’s just…you know how jealous I get when you’re not with me. I’m always worried that you’re off with someone else and you’re going to leave me. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” He pressed a kiss to Sam’s temple then, fingers running through the younger male’s hair as he tried to apologize for his earlier outburst.

 

Although Sam knew that it was hopeless for the most part and he knew deep down that Oliver was never going to change, he forgave him; every time he forgave him. Sam was in love with Oliver and it wasn’t Oliver’s fault that he was jealous. A former boyfriend had cheated on him and now Oliver didn’t see anything but disloyalty when he looked at Sam. But Sam was determined to change that and if that meant he had to deal with Oliver’s wrath when he was gone for long periods of time, Sam was willing to do it. After all, it wasn’t like he didn’t heal given time and Oliver didn’t always act like this. When he wasn’t on a rampage, Oliver was the sweetest, most loving boyfriend Sam had ever had the pleasure of being around. 

 

“It’s okay Oliver,” Sam assured his lover, arms wrapping around the older male’s shoulders as he pressed his face into Oliver’s neck. “It’s okay; I know. I’m sorry,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Oliver’s pulse point as his own fingers worked through Oliver’s hair. “I’m so sorry I make you feel this way. I’ll do better, I promise.” Pulling back, Sam cupped the older male’s cheek. “I’m never going to leave you, so you don’t have to worry about that. I love you; please just try to remember that.”

 

A surprised moan escaped Sam’s lips as Oliver kissed him, pulling the younger male in closer to him and grinding against Sam’s hip. Sam was still kind of sore from where he had hit the counter, but he wasn’t about to deny Oliver what he wanted; mainly it was out of fear that Oliver would go off the rails again. Besides, Oliver was usually pretty quick about sex when he was in the mood, so Sam did his best to at least pretend like he was having fun. And Oliver never really cared if Sam came or not, so it wasn’t like Sam had to actually enjoy it.

 

Hands shoved at Sam’s jacket in a desperate attempt to get it off, Oliver whispering, “I want this off you Sam; _now_.” He was anything but patient and when he wanted something from Sam, he usually got it in a timely fashion. A small chuckle escaped him as he shoved Sam’s jacket completely off with the younger male’s help before he captured Sam’s lips again, walking him backward towards their bedroom. Once he was inside, he kicked the door shut, moaning softly against Sam’s lips when the younger male jumped at the sound. Sam was always so scared at the smallest little noise and it kind of turned Oliver on. 

 

As soon as they were close enough, Oliver gave Sam a hard shove, forcing the younger male to fall back onto the bed before he started opening his own pants, stripping himself of his shirt once that task was done. “Get your clothes off Sam,” he instructed, lust filled eyes watching the younger male as Sam moved to do what he had been told to. “You’re so beautiful Sam; can barely keep my hands off you.” Once Sam’s clothes were off, Oliver climbed into the bed and ran his hands all over Sam’s bare flesh, moaning as he nipped his way along Sam’s neck to his shoulder then back up to nip at Sam’s lips. 

 

Just as Sam had suspected, once Oliver got really into it, the older male lost it completely. Oliver had barely had time to get inside Sam before he was cumming all over him with a surprised groan. After Oliver reached his climax, he didn’t even worry about Sam; he merely wiped himself off with some tissues before he rolled over onto his side and fell asleep. Some nights, Sam could fall right asleep, but the pain in his abdomen was too great tonight. Jessica was a med student and he knew that she could help; he also knew that he was going to have to come up with a decent lie in order to get her help. But he knew there was no way he was going to be able to sleep with this kind of pain, so he needed her help.

 

Sighing, Sam pushed himself out of the bed and pulled his clothes back on, being extra careful so he didn’t jostle himself too much and so he didn’t wake Oliver. He could only imagine the fit his lover would have if he woke up and caught Sam trying to sneak out of the house. When he was dressed and absolutely sure that Oliver was still sound asleep, Sam slipped out of the room and then out of the apartment. Jessica’s apartment building was only a few blocks away, so it wasn’t like he had to walk far in order to get there, which he was thanking whoever was listening for.

 

When he finally reached his friend’s apartment, he knocked softly, not wanting to wake any of her roommates though he had seen Jessica’s light on upstairs so he had a feeling she was awake and would hear his knock. Luckily, he was right, the young male smiling when Jessica opened the door. “Hey Jess,” he greeted, trying to hide the fact that he was in pain though he could tell by the look on her face that he was doing a poor job of it. “Can I come in?”

 

To say that she was surprised would have been an understatement, Jessica giving Sam a small frown when she noticed that he was holding himself in an awkward way; that could only mean one thing as far as she was concerned. “What did he do to you now?” Jessica asked, her voice a bit colder than she had meant for it to be though she wasn’t going to correct it. Oliver was an ass and Jessica wasn’t going to hide her hatred for him anymore. “Get in here before you freeze to death,” she scolded, ushering Sam inside. “Now tell me everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam frowned as Jessica ushered him into her bedroom so that he wouldn’t disturb her roommates while they were sleeping. In her room, Sam was a captive, unable to get away as she bad-mouthed his boyfriend. Finally, Sam couldn’t take it anymore, practically ripping his hand away from his friend as she was examining it. “Oliver didn’t even do this to me, Jess!” Sam yelled, trying to make his lie as convincing as possible. “It was me, okay? I did it to myself! Oliver and I were goofing around and I just got a little out of control. I fell into the counter and I tried to keep myself from getting too badly hurt and I snapped my wrist because I fell so hard. And then I pulled my arm away and lost my balance, which is how I got the bruises on my torso, all right?!”

 

Frowning more deeply, Sam extended his hand towards Jessica again. “Oliver was actually the one who suggested I come here to have you take a look at me, so can we get this done please? I’d like to get some sleep tonight if that’s all right with you.” He winced slightly when Jessica grabbed his injured wrist none too gently and started wrapping an _ACE_ bandage around it to make sure Sam didn’t move it around. “I know you don’t like him Jess, but he’s my boyfriend. You could at least try to be a little more supportive of our relationship. If not for him, then for me.”

 

"This is broken, so you're going to need to go to the hospital," Jessica explained, releasing her friend's wrist. "And while you're there, I would suggest getting an X-ray on your torso." Pulling up Sam's shirt, Jessica pressed against the dark bruises covering Sam’s body, using enough force to feel the man's bones, though she was trying her best not to hurt Sam at the same time. "I would guess that you have at least two broken ribs, though there could be more."

 

Finally, she allowed her gaze to meet Sam’s, tears in the young woman’s eyes threatening to spill over her cheeks. “This is what, you’re fifth trip to the ER in the last month alone?” she asked, a tear sliding down her cheek when Sam merely looked away from her gaze. “Now tell me that Oliver doesn’t hurt you.” With that, Jessica pushed herself out of the chair she had been sitting in and stormed out of her room to wait for Sam to leave. She didn’t want to see him right now.

 

As soon as Jessica left the room, Sam got the hint. Jessica was clearly upset and the younger woman needed a little space. He was willing to give Jessica whatever she needed, knowing that his friend knew what was really going on and he could only imagine how much it hurt Jessica when he flat-out lied to her liked this. However, there was absolutely no way he was leaving this apartment without explaining himself to the woman; he needed to make her understand that lying to her was killing him too, but it was the only way to keep her safe. 

 

He slowly made his way to the kitchen where Jessica was hiding, taking a seat beside her at the table. Although he was sure that Jessica didn’t want him around, Sam placed his hand on the woman’s shoulder regardless, trying to offer up some form of comfort for his friend. After all, Sam had caused this pain for Jessica and he needed to do something to fix it. “Jess,” he whispered, frowning apologetically at Jessica when she looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to upset you Jessica. I’m only trying to protect you!”

 

Jessica shook her head, confusion clear on her face. “Protect me from what, Sam?” she asked. “Or should I say from whom?” The frown on her lips deepened when Sam didn’t answer and merely looked away from her again. “Maybe you should stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself, Sam! Do you want to end up like Ava? Or Andy?! Because that’s exactly where you’re headed and I can’t –” She had to stop scolding Sam as her emotions overwhelmed her again, the woman nearly breaking down completely. “You’re my best friend, Sam,” she explained. “And I won’t lose you because of this. I won’t let Oliver kill you.”

 

Sniffling, Jessica pushed herself out of her seat, grabbing her keys off the counter and gently nudging Sam’s shoulder blade. “Come on Sam, get up,” Jessica instructed as she helped her friend get off the chair he was relaxing on. 

 

“Where are we going?” Sam asked, pushing himself off the chair and grabbing his jacket which he had taken off when he got here and laid over the chair. Sam knew that Jessica was protective of him, but he didn’t think she would actually go through the trouble of walking him home; especially this early in the morning. Plus, he didn’t really want Jessica around Oliver right now because after last night, he wasn’t sure if Oliver saw her as a threat or not. It was better to be safe rather than sorry, though. “I can get home by myself, you know,” he assured the woman with a small nervous chuckle.

 

When Sam told her that he could get home alone, Jessica answered, “Good to know.” Once she had Sam at her car, Jessica opened the passenger door as she explained, “But you’re not going home. You need to have a doctor – a _real_ doctor – look at your injuries.” Gently nudging Sam towards the passenger seat, Jessica added, “I was serious about you needing to go to the hospital and I know you won’t go on your own, so I’m going to take you there myself. At least then I’ll know you’re okay.”

 

Although every fiber of his being was telling Sam to protest and just get home, he knew that plan would only upset Jessica more and he’d already caused enough damage for one day, so he merely nodded and let Jessica help him into the car. He knew that he was probably going to pay for this later, but Sam tried not to think of that too much. Instead, he focused on just breathing through the pain as the car jarred his broken body and thought about anything other than how pissed off Oliver was going to be when he woke up and Sam wasn’t there.

 

As they drove, Sam closed his eyes, willing his brain to just stop thinking. He was tired and he was in pain and he just didn’t want to have to deal with everything going on in his life right now. “So, do you have anything exciting going on in class tomorrow?” he asked, Jessica, turning his head to look at his friend. “Dissecting anything interesting? Maybe playing with a human heart, or something?” He chuckled when Jessica gave him a face, letting him know that she didn’t play with human body parts.

 

Sighing, Jessica shook her head, pulling into the hospital parking lot. “I don’t know what we’re doing tomorrow honestly,” she answered. “Lately, we’ve been practicing for tests that are coming up and doing a lot of reviewing, but I don’t know if he plans on doing that tomorrow too.” Once she had the car in park, she cut the engine, pushing her door open. “All right Sam, come on,” she muttered, getting out of the car and moving to the other side to help Sam out as much as she could. After all, although she was tall, Sam was still taller and a lot heavier than she was, so she wasn’t really much of a help. “Doctor Garrison is a really good doctor, and he owes me a favor since I chose his hospital as my first choice for an internship, so we shouldn’t be here long.”

 

A small smile came to Sam’s lips when Jessica told him they shouldn’t be waiting for long, thanking God for small miracles. As long as he was home by the time Oliver woke up, he would be fine. Then again, he was sure that he could tell a little white lie and keep Jessica out of the line of fire if it came right down to it; after all, the last thing he wanted was for Jessica to be hurt because of some stupid mistake that he had made by going to see her for help. “Good,” he smiled with a small nod. “I have to be back in time for classes; I promised Professor Wyatt that I would help him get everything set up for a new student we’re supposed to be getting, so that means I have to be there even earlier than usual.”

 

“Get things ready for a new student?” Jessica asked, giving her head a small shake as she led Sam into the hospital. “I’ve never heard of that before. Don’t teachers usually just have them catch up on their own?” At least that’s what her teachers did when she acquired new students; it wasn’t often though because this was Stanford and it was really hard to get into this school, especially after the year had already started.

 

Slowly, Sam nodded, wincing slightly as he took a seat in one of the chairs Jessica motioned for him to sit in. “Usually yeah,” he answered. “But this is apparently the child of a good friend of the dean’s, so Mr. Wyatt was told to make this new student feel welcome.” He’d never heard of the dean expecting favors and special welcoming lessons for a new student, but he supposed there was a first time for everything. “I can’t be late because I have a class at eight in the morning and that teacher already hates me. I can only imagine what he would do if I showed up late for class.”

 

Jessica frowned as she handed the paperwork she had been filling out for Sam back to the nurse behind the desk and took a seat beside her friend. “Who is this new student?” she asked, wondering if she’d heard about him. She was kind of curious if it was Dean, remembering that the older male had mentioned that he was a new student. But Dean hadn’t seemed like the kind of guy who would know the dean of the school. Her first impressions of Dean had been a cool, sleek and sexy rebel who was only here to party and have a good time. Any student associated with the dean would not have that kind of attitude; at least not in her opinion.

 

Even the small amount of effort it took Sam to shrug made his broken body scream in pain, the young man wincing slightly. “Mr. Wyatt wouldn’t tell me his name,” Sam answered, gently moving himself so he could get more comfortable in his seat. “Just that he was a new student in the criminal justice program and that he was told to make him feel welcome.” He quickly took a glance around the waiting room, a small frown on his lips as he took in all of the other patients waiting to be seen. “Um…Jess,” he started, giving his head a small shake, “how long is this going to take?”

 

Before Jessica could even open her mouth to answer Sam’s question, a nurse came out and called Sam’s name, smiling as she waited for the young male to get out of his seat. “I guess not long,” Jessica answered, climbing out of her seat and moving to help Sam; after all, she’d once broken a rib falling out of a tree and it had hurt like hell, so she could only imagine what Sam was going through. And not every break was the same, so she didn’t know how bad this was for Sam, but she could guess because of the way he moved that it hurt like hell. “Once you’re back here, Dr. Garrison will get you patched up quick, so you don’t have to worry about it, Sam. I’ll have you home before he wakes up.” Shrugging, she added, “And if I don’t, just tell him that you left early to help a teacher with a project. It’s not a complete lie, right?”

 

Although Sam knew telling Oliver he was helping a teacher out seemed like a good idea on paper, he also knew that if he actually said that, it would lead to Oliver accusing him of cheating on him with Mr. Wyatt. That was just how Oliver’s mind worked now because of his ex and Sam was okay with that. Really, it was no different than any other relationship; it just meant Sam had to be more careful, which wasn’t really a problem. Over the years, Sam had grown to be careful.

 

Then again, telling Oliver the truth wasn’t exactly a great idea either because that could possibly put Jessica in Oliver’s line of fire and that was the last thing Sam wanted. Of course, he could always leave Jessica out of it when he told his story and tell Oliver he had called an ambulance to get him there. Sam wasn’t really sure what his story was going to be; he was just more interested in getting out of here so he didn’t have to fabricate a lie at all.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Dr. Garrison addressed him, Sam giving the older male a small smile as he shook his hand. Really, he wasn’t all that sure how he felt about being here, but Jessica had insisted that this man was good, so Sam was going to deal with it. Besides, it probably was a good idea since it felt like he had broken ribs; there wasn’t much Dr. Garrison could do for him of course, but Sam was sure he could write him a prescription for pain medication, which was something at least. When he was instructed to do so, Sam gingerly moved to the table and climbed on it, removing his shirt so the doctor could take a look and start his examination.

 

**~~**

 

“I haven’t really been able to dig too deep yet Bobby,” Dean explained as he gave his head a small shake, glancing over at Ash to make sure the other male was still sleeping. “I don’t start classes until tomorrow; I’ll know more by then.” Pulling out the file he had printed on Oliver Queen, Dean added, “But I think I may have a lead.”

 

Bobby couldn’t help but roll his eyes when Dean made excuses for his lack of information, wishing the kid would take this job more seriously. “Well, what are you thinkin’ boy?” Bobby asked, having a few theories of his own. “Is it our kinda thing?” The sulfur led him to believe that it was, but there was always a chance that it was just a coincidence. Of course, Bobby didn’t believe in coincidences, so he was going with this being their kind of gig until Dean confirmed otherwise. “Have you got any theories on this case yet? I’ve been workin’ on a few.”

 

Shuffling through a few more papers he had sprawled out on the desk, Dean sighed softly. “Um…I was thinking maybe just random demon attacks at first, but now I’m not so sure they’re random.” He placed each of the victims’ files side by side on the desk as he explained, “The two vics had a few things in common; there’s the obvious fact that they both went to Stanford and they were both killed by their boyfriends, but there’s something else too. Last year, there were a few incidents at the school and these two were involved. Not many people remember what happened, but they all have the same story; Ava Wilson prevented a man’s death by claiming she saw him die. Apparently, she saved him in the nick of time and then Andy was there to tell the police the whole story.”

 

A small frown came to Bobby’s lips as Dean explained the connection between the two victims. It didn’t make any sense now, but Bobby as sure that after he did a little digging, it would all become clear. “So, you’re thinking that Ava may have been a psychic?” Bobby asked, nodding slightly when Dean confirmed his assumption. “And what about this Andy fellow? Where does he fit in?”

 

Dean gave his head a small shake in answer to Bobby’s question, knowing the older male couldn’t see him, but it was just kind of a natural reaction. “I don’t know yet,” he answered with another small sigh. “My roommate knew Andy, so I’ll talk to him a little more tomorrow; see what else I can find out. And there’s this other kid, Sam; I think this thing might be targeting him next.” Pushing all of the papers into a neat pile, Dean explained, “But until then, I’m going to get some sleep. I got class at eight in the morning and I don’t want to show up looking like something out of _The Walking Dead_.”

 

After hanging up the phone, Dean crawled into his bed, burrowing himself under the covers and settling in for a good few hours of sleep. He had a big day ahead of him tomorrow; if getting Sam to talk to him was going to be as hard as Ash insisted, Dean was going to need some rest. He planned on pulling out every trick in the book in order to get Sam away from his prime suspect; even If it meant he’d have to flirt. Dean had experimented with men before, so it wasn’t like he didn’t know how to work it.

 

But for now, Dean wasn’t focusing on that; he was tired and he only had three hours to sleep before he was due in the classroom. He would deal with all of that when he woke up. After all, he already had a way in with Sam; Jessica was setting up a meeting for them in the cafeteria. Of course, the woman probably thought Dean was interested in her and she would most likely be upset when he opened the charm on Sam, but she wasn’t his main concern. She wasn’t the one with a demon her tail. Well, at least he thought it was Sam; there was always the other scenario where Sam was just dating a dick, but he was sticking with his theory until he was proven wrong. 

 

**~~**

 

It was already five o’clock in the morning by the time Sam made it home, the young male praying that Oliver was still asleep. Usually, Oliver didn’t wake up until five thirty, so Sam thought he might be safe. The door made too much noise when it closed, Sam almost wincing as he let the door close gently, hoping the noise didn’t wake Oliver. He then slowly made his way into their room and sighed in relief when he realized that Oliver was still sleeping. Slowly, he lay down where he always slept before setting his own alarm clock for six thirty; he then closed his eyes and settled in for at least a couple hours of sleep before he had to be in the classroom to help Mr. Wyatt with the new student project. 

 

He didn’t even notice when Oliver woke up and climbed out of the bed; not sleeping through the night like he usually did had really taken its toll on Sam. He was so tired that he nearly didn’t wake up when his own alarm clock went off, the younger male glancing at the clock when he finally hear it and realizing that it was already seven in the morning. Quickly, Sam jumped out of the bed and tossed some clothes on, ignoring the way his body ached with each rushed movement. 

 

Luckily, he made it to Mr. Wyatt’s classroom before the older male got started, Sam apologizing for being late. Of course, Mr. Wyatt didn’t mind, but Sam still felt bad, the younger male quickly moving to the desk beside his professor, helping him with the lesson plans to get this new student caught up. Again, it crossed his mind that this was exceptionally weird, but if the dean wanted it, then he supposed it was best not to question. After all, the dean was the one who signed Mr. Wyatt’s paychecks. 

 

The whole thing only took about half an hour, which meant Sam had plenty of time to get to his first class. He ran into Jessica on the way there, the young woman asking how everything went last night with Oliver when he got home. “It was fine,” Sam assured his friend with a small smile and a nod. “He was still sleeping when I got in and he didn’t wake up until five thirty, I think. I was sleeping when he left, so I haven’t had time to talk to him.”

 

“Well that’s good,” Jessica smiled, rubbing Sam’s arm gently to offer some comfort to her friend. “I’m glad you’re okay. And Sam…I know you didn’t hurt yourself last night. Dr. Garrison even asked me if you were being abused.” Seeing that Sam looked like he was about to faint, Jessica assured him, “Don’t worry Sam, I didn’t tell him anything. But think about what I said; it’s time to leave Oliver before this happens again. Because the next time it happens, you might not be able to get to me in time.”

 

With that, Jessica left, leaving Sam with her warning running through his head. It may have been a little harsh, but she was done playing around; Sam needed to see where this relationship was going and if he needed a little push to see the truth, then Jessica was willing to be the one who gave him that shove. In the end, she knew Sam would be better for it; and she would still have her best friend around, which meant it was a win-win situation. 

 

Sam didn’t make it to class until five minutes ‘til eight, the young male having taken a short walk around the campus to clear his head. Deep down, he knew Jessica was right, but he was scared. Oliver had once told Sam when he was hitting him that if he ever tried to leave, he would hurt everyone Sam ever cared about and he would make Sam watch him do it. Of course, he’d never told anyone that, really just tried to forget it, but he was worried about Jessica and his family; how could he put them in danger just to get himself out of it?

 

By the time he got to class, there was only one seat available and it was next to a new student; at least Sam thought he was new since he’d never seen him before. Then again, Sam tried not to pay too much attention to the students around him because he knew it was no use getting to know people. He only had one friend and he only wanted one friend. This would teach him a lesson; getting to class late meant you lost your seat and you had to sit next to the new kid.

 

Sighing, Sam took his seat, making sure to keep to himself, the young male nearly scrunched up like a pretzel in his chair to stay away from this student. He would make sure he got to this class early the next time; in the other classes it didn’t really matter because there were a lot of empty seats, but Dr. Ellicott was very particular about his classroom. The professor would make sure he could get a room where seats could be added and subtracted as needed that way there were only enough seats for each student; he didn’t like empty chairs because he felt like they were mocking him and his work.

 

Throughout the lecture, Sam could barely pay attention, more focused on staying away from the people around him than what his professor was saying. When the clock struck ten o’clock, Sam practically ran out of the room, holding his books close to his chest and keeping his head down so no one would talk to him. Most people here knew who he was and who he was dating, but others didn’t, or just didn’t care, and Sam didn’t have the patience to deal with those people today. This day was already turning out to be an awful one and Sam didn’t want to add to it by interacting with the other students here.

 

His next class was with Mr. Wyatt, so Sam made sure he got a seat pretty close to the front; he liked this class the best because he felt that it really focused on the kinds of cases he wanted to work when he got out of college. Unfortunately, the same guy from the last class was also in this class and he chose a seat right next to Sam again. The younger male frowned, glancing at this guy who thought it was all right to sit beside him briefly before turning his attention back to the front of the class, curling in on himself once more to get as far away from the other male as possible.

 

Turned out, this new student was the student Mr. Wyatt had been expecting who knew the dean, which meant it drew attention to Sam because the guy was sitting right next to him. His cheeks flushed slightly as Mr. Wyatt welcomed the new student, Dean, feeling as though all eyes were on him. And just when he thought this day couldn’t get any worse, the instant Mr. Wyatt started lecturing, Dean started talking to Sam. “Hey I’m Dean; you’re Sam, right?”

 

“I’m trying to pay attention to the lecture,” Sam chastised, ignoring Dean’s question completely in hopes that Dean would get the idea that Sam didn’t want to talk to him. Unfortunately, like most men, Dean just didn’t take the hint, trying to engage Sam in conversation a few minutes later. “Please leave me alone; I’m trying to listen,” Sam explained, his voice a little more forceful this time. Luckily, that seemed to get Dean off his case for the rest of the class, but Sam had a feeling he wasn’t safe from Dean for long.

 

As soon as Mr. Wyatt released them from class, Sam nearly bolted out of the room once more, hoping to get away from Dean, though he wasn’t fast enough because a heavy-set woman was trying to stuff all her in-class snacks into her bag before she headed out of the room. His eyes slipped closed in annoyance when he heard Dean behind him whispering about Sam always being in such a hurry to leave. When Dean made the joke about trying to avoid him, Sam turned on his heels, glaring at Dean and said, “Maybe I am trying to avoid you; did you ever think of that? Why don’t you just leave me alone? I have all the friends that I need and want and I’m certainly not looking to make a new one.”

 

Now that the woman was out of his way, Sam left the classroom, feeling badly for having snapped at the new student like that, but he thought it was the only way to keep him safe. If Sam was nice to him and became his friend, Oliver would be jealous for sure. And that wasn’t only bad for Dean, but it was bad for Sam as well. Sighing, he pressed his books close to his chest once more and headed off to his next class, which luckily didn’t involve Dean Smith.

 

**~~**

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Dean was ready to shoot someone in the face. He was tired, irritable and he had been hit on by more people, both men and women, than he could count over the last four hours. His classes weren’t even that great and he couldn’t get Sam to say three words to him unless he was yelling at him. Clearly, this job was going to be a lot harder than he thought, which wasn’t something he was looking forward to. Then again, there was a job in this town as far as he was concerned for now, so he had to stick it out and deal with whatever was thrown his way.

 

A wide smile came to his lips when Jessica walked over to the table he was sitting at, Dean smiling at the younger woman. Really, she was the only friend he had managed to make here except for Ash, who seemed to have forgotten to show up for classes today. Dean had even remembered to set the alarm for the guy since he didn’t have class for an hour after Dean already left, and he still hadn’t come to class. It was a little upsetting actually since Dean had taken the time to fix the clock when he could have been grabbing breakfast. “Hey Jess, what’s up?” he asked, scooting his books over so Jessica had a place to put her tray of food as she sat down.

 

Smiling, Jessica took a seat opposite Dean at the table, making sure she could still see the entrance to the cafeteria so when Sam came in she could wave him over. “Hi Dean; nothing’s really up, how about you?” she asked, her smile never wavering. Dean just made her want to smile; she couldn’t help it. He was sweet and really easy on the eyes, which she liked. “You’re still planning on talking to Sam about dumping Oliver, right? Because I talked to him a little this morning and I think I might be getting through to him.”

 

Although Dean knew Sam didn’t want to talk to him and he would probably bolt the second he saw Dean sitting with Jessica, Dean didn’t want to crush the woman’s hopes of getting her friend out of danger. “Yeah, I’m all for talking to Sam about Oliver,” he assured her with a smile, not letting on about the fact that Sam already hated his guts. There had to be a way to get through to Sam after all and Dean was going to find it. If he didn’t, Sam might just be the next body the police find with sulfur on his corpse in a back ally somewhere.

 

Before they could say anything else about the matter, Sam walked into the cafeteria, spotting Jessica almost instantly as she waved him over to the table. There was someone else there and Sam wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk it; then again, Jessica was his best friend and it would have been rude of him not to at least stop and chat for a minute. However, when he realized that it was Dean at the table, Sam instantly regret his decision; but he was stuck here now, so he figured he could tough out the minute and then make a quick exit.

 

“Sam, this is Dean Smith,” Jessica introduced, smiling at the older male when he turned to look at Sam. “Dean, this is Sam Wesson; the guy I was telling you about.” She shot Sam a glare when she noticed that he was glaring at her, the two having a silent conversation with their eyes for a few moments before Jessica broke it off. “So, Dean how are you enjoying your classes so far? You said you were a criminal justice major?” When Dean nodded, she smiled once more. “So then you and Sam probably have some classes together, don’t you?”

 

This couldn’t have been random, Sam was certain of that. Dean had wanted to talk to him so badly that he’d friended Jessica in the hour that he and Sam had been apart and now he was sitting at their table! Jessica was a sucker for a handsome face after all and Dean fit the bill. But Sam wasn’t going to let Dean get to him that easily. “Yeah, Dean and I have a few classes together. I just got done telling him to stay away from me and I’d meant it.” Turning his attention back to Jessica, Sam explained, “I have to go; I’m sorry. Oliver’s waiting for me out on the terrace and you know how he hates it when I’m late. I’ll see you later.”

 

Sam didn’t even give Jessica a chance to say bye before he was out of his chair and out of the cafeteria, his untouched food thrown into the garbage can. “Well, that went…well,” Jessica mumbled, a small sigh escaping her lips as she rested her chin in her hand. “Don’t worry Dean, he’ll come around. I guess you just have to try harder to get on his good side. Once he sees how amazing you are, it shouldn’t be too hard to get him to at least talk to you. Maybe not about Oliver, but as time passes, I’m sure he’ll open up.” Shrugging, she added, “That’s what he did with me.”

 

After Sam left, there was really no reason for Dean to stay, though he figured it would have been rude to just ditch Jessica. So, he stayed for a few minutes before some of Jessica’s other friends came to sit with her; that was his cue to leave, the older male not really wanting to be part of the college scene any more than Sam seemed to want to be. He politely excused himself before he headed off to his next class, figuring he could get a good seat where the professor wouldn’t call on him and he could just take a nap or something. After all, it wasn’t like he was a real student here. It didn’t really matter if he passed or failed the courses because as soon as this case was over, he was gone.

 

When he walked into the classroom, he noticed another student was there, letting out a soft sigh as he approached the other male, realizing that it was Sam. Great, another class with Sam Wesson; that’s just what Dean needed. He made sure to take a seat far enough away that he wasn’t crowding Sam, though close enough that he could still keep an eye on him. Of course, he didn’t think Sam was going to do anything exciting while in the classroom, but he never knew; Sam could surprise him.

 

The silence in the room was nearly enough to make Dean want to rip his hair out, the older male watching as Sam silently read through previous notes and left Dean alone to sit by himself and do nothing but look at the chalkboard. There were twenty minutes left until the class started, which meant students would be rolling in within fifteen minutes; that left Sam and Dean alone in the room for a whole fifteen minutes. And Dean had a feeling this was going to be a _long_ fifteen minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

A few more weeks had passed and Dean still hadn’t had any luck with Sam. The younger male seemed determined to stay away from him and if Dean was going to crack this case, he knew that he was going to need Sam’s help to do it. They needed to meet outside of the classroom somehow; that way Dean could show Sam who he really was and not just the part of him he saw in class. Of course, he wasn’t going to show Sam who he _really_ was, but he was going to show him someone a lot more fun than some stuffy student hidden behind a textbook. Maybe then Sam would like him more.

 

He had been wracking his brain for days in an attempt to figure out the perfect way to get Sam outside of the school, but he just hadn’t thought of anything yet. Monday was coming up again and Dean was going to lose even more time now because he couldn’t get his brain to work. Fortunately, while he had been taking a jog around the campus Saturday morning, Dean had run into Mr. Wyatt. The news his professor brought was bad, the older male telling him that he was failing his class, though in the long run, it was perfect when he suggested Dean get a tutor. “A tutor?” Dean asked, just to make sure he’d heard his professor right. At Mr. Wyatt’s nod, Dean smiled, returning the gesture. “Well, what about Sam Wesson? He’s the smartest kid in the class, right? He could probably help me out if you asked him to do it, don’t you think?”

 

“Well…Sam’s not a tutor, but he probably could help you,” Mr. Wyatt spoke out loud, weighing the pros and cons of this plan in his head. Sam really was his best student; and it wasn’t like the kid wouldn’t do him a favor if he asked. And Dean was important to the dean of the school, so Mr. Wyatt supposed the good outweighed the bad in this situation. “All right Dean, I’ll ask Sam to help you with your classes. And Dean, you better start taking this a little more seriously; stop missing classes because I think that’s where the bulk of your problems lie.”

 

Dean nodded as he thanked Mr. Wyatt, quickly making an exit before he was chastised for his bad attendance anymore. It wasn’t his fault he had missed so much class; hunting took a lot out of him. Bobby had called and informed him of a shape shifter just a few miles away, so Dean had drove over and taken care of it. He hadn’t been back in time the next day for classes and that was just how it was. Hunting took precedence over classes any day in Dean’s head.

 

Sighing, he made his way back to his dorm room, smirking when he saw Ash was still in bed. He lightly tapped the older male’s ankle as he chuckled, “Dude, it’s after three o’clock; get up.” Another chuckle escaped him when Ash popped his head out from under the blankets and glared at Dean. “I’m going to be making a lot of noise in a minute and you’re probably going to want to be up for that.” Really, Dean wasn’t going to be making any noise, but he just liked to bother Ash. Besides, over half the day was already gone. There was no need for Ash to be sleeping.

 

Once he had Ash out of bed, Dean headed over to the table and waited for the older male to get into the shower before he pulled out his weapons and started cleaning them. He knew Ash was like a chick and took way too long in the shower, so he had plenty of time. After the weapons cleaning, he moved on to his files on this case, frowning as he studied them to make sure he hadn’t missed anything the first ten times. Of course, he hadn’t, which meant he was still right where he had started a few weeks ago; square one. Dean needed a lead and he wasn’t going to get it until Sam talked to him.

 

**~~**

 

Monday rolled around faster than Dean would have liked, the young Winchester groaning as he pushed himself out of his bed. It seemed much too early to have to wake up though he knew there was no way he could skip classes today. This may very well be his only chance to get to Sam and he wasn’t going to miss it by not showing up to class. So, he quickly dressed and then did his business, brushing his teeth before he came back into the small room and set the alarm for Ash, wondering if the older male would wake up this time. 

 

As soon as the alarm was set, Dean headed out of the room and to his first class. Although he tried to hide it, the minute he saw Sam, a small smile came to his lips. Watching the younger male and studying him over the last few weeks, Dean had become more than a little infatuated with the young male. Sam was sweet when he was with Jessica and he had a smile that could light up the room; and don’t even get his started on the dimples. It was a shame Sam couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , open up to Dean that way, but he knew there had to be a good reason for it. After all, in his twenty-six years of living, there had not been a soul who could resist his charms; until he met Sam Wesson.

 

The first class of the day seemed to go by pretty quickly and the second was no different. Once Mr. Wyatt released them, Dean made sure to wait outside of the classroom and eavesdrop on the conversation his professor and Sam were having; he knew that Sam was going to be pissed about the tutoring gig when he found out that Dean was the student, but he couldn’t help but be pleased with the arrangement. With Sam as his tutor, Dean would finally get a chance to be around him and maybe this was his ticket to Sam’s good side; after all, the whole Jessica plan hadn’t really panned out. 

 

A small frown came to Sam’s lips when he was asked to stay after class, wondering what he had done wrong. In all his years of schooling, Sam had never gotten into trouble and he didn’t think he’d done anything to deserve it now. But Mr. Wyatt was keeping him after class for a reason though he was hoping that it was to ask him for another favor or something. Anything would be better than marring his perfect student record. “Um…Mr. Wyatt?” Sam asked, biting into his bottom lip as he gripped the handle of his backpack. “You wanted to see me?”

 

Nodding, Mr. Wyatt pushed himself out of his chair and moved to sit on the corner of his desk so that he was closer to Sam. “Yes, I did,” he answered. “I have a student who has fallen behind in the class and I was wondering if you could tutor him for me. I would really appreciate it. And I’m sure he would too.” Smiling, he placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “You’d be doing me a huge favor, Sam.”

 

“But Mr. Wyatt, I’m not a tutor,” Sam explained, giving his head a small shake. Of course, Sam was smart enough to be a tutor, but he could only imagine what Oliver would think if he went off and tutored some guy; he would be in a world of trouble. Then again, Mr. Wyatt was Sam’s favorite professor and he really didn’t want to let him down. And Oliver would get over it given time; Sam might just have to take a few blows for his troubles first. “Okay, I’ll help him,” Sam finally answered, smiling at his professor. “So, who is this student?”

 

Once he had the okay, Mr. Wyatt smiled, pushing himself off the edge of his desk again as he moved to erase the board for the next professor. “It’s Dean Smith,” he answered simply, rubbing his hands together once the board was cleaned to get the excess chalk off his hands. “I assume the two of you can work out some kind of schedule between you; I mean, I would hope I wouldn’t have to assign times for the two of you to get together and study.”

 

Although he felt like he was going to be sick, Sam smiled, giving his head a small shake at Mr. Wyatt’s question. “No, that won’t be necessary,” Sam assured him. “Dean and I can figure something out on our own. Thanks.” With that, Sam was heading out the door, needing to get away before he really got sick. However, as soon as he was out of the room, he nearly ran into Dean, the younger male glaring at Dean as if he were the lowest piece of scum on the planet. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?!” Sam hissed, pushing past the older male, shoulder knocking into his so hard that Sam nearly whimpered when the blow wracked his bruised body. Oliver hadn’t been pleased with the dinner last night, so Sam paid the price for it, as usual.

 

If he hadn’t been ready to fall on his ass, Dean probably would have laughed at Sam’s crazy accusation. “You mean did I start failing the class on purpose?” Dean asked, following Sam although he had a feeling the younger male just wanted him to go away. “Don’t flatter yourself, Sam. If I wanted to talk to you, I’d just bother you in class until you had to speak to me; I wouldn’t fail on purpose.” And although he had suggested that Sam be his tutor, he wasn’t going to openly admit that so Sam could really put the blame on him. 

 

Before Sam could get too far away from him, Dean quickly moved so that he was standing in front of Sam, slapping his hand against the wall beside his head so Sam couldn’t escape. “You know Sam, if you didn’t want to do this, you could have just said no,” Dean explained, eyeing Sam suspiciously. “Maybe…deep down, you _want_ to be my tutor.” Taking a step closer to Sam, eyes gazing into the younger male’s, Dean suggested, “Maybe…deep down you feel something for me and want to hang out with me more.”

 

Sam frowned as Dean spoke, his heart picking up a bit when Dean suggested that he felt something for him. No, Sam didn’t; there was no way Sam could feel for Dean because he was with Oliver and that wasn’t right. And it didn’t matter that Dean was gorgeous and he was all around perfect as far as Jessica was concerned; Sam was with Oliver. “The only thing I feel for you, Dean, is pity,” Sam assured the older male. “And I only said yes because Mr. Wyatt is my favorite professor and I didn’t want to let him down. Now, move your arm so I can get to class.” 

 

Slowly, Dean moved his arm, watching as Sam walked past him and towards the only class he didn’t share with Dean. Sam may have said there was nothing between them, but Dean knew better; sometimes, he would catch Sam glancing at him while they were in class and Sam thought he wasn’t looking. And when Dean had suggested there was something between them just now, the younger male had gotten a little flustered before he answered the assumption. Dean knew the only reason Sam wasn’t responding to him was because of Oliver and he planned on fixing that; as soon as he found out if Oliver was the demon he was looking for. 

 

The hour without Sam seemed to last forever, unlike all of his other classes that day. Because Sam hadn’t talked to him about what time he wanted to meet for tutoring, Dean knew the younger male was going to have to talk to him in the next class, which was probably the reason why time seemed to be dragging on and on; the anticipation of speaking to Sam was practically killing Dean. He didn’t know how Sam could manage to do that to him even when the younger male seemingly hated Dean; or at least pretended to. 

 

Finally, the professor gave the class permission to leave and Dean bolted out, getting to the cafeteria where he could score some food before he got to see Sam in class again. He took his seat at the table in the back where he could see everyone coming in, the older male not liking it when he had his back to people; his father taught him to never show anyone his back, not even the people he loved because there was a chance they was possessed. In the life of a Winchester, no one could be trusted.

 

“Dude, are you even listening to me?” Ash complained, waving a hand in front of Dean’s face to get his roommate’s attention. When Dean finally looked at him, Ash frowned, giving his head a small shake. “Just forget it man,” he pressed. “Sam is with Oliver and there’s nothing you can do to change that. _Believe_ me, people have tried and to no avail. You should start focusing your attentions on someone available; like Jessica. She likes you, no doubt; and if you want a sick and twisted relationship, you can still see and drool over Sam because they’re best friends.” Clapping his hands together as though his work was done, Ash started, “Now, on to the important stuff; there’s a party on Friday in Branner Hall and Miss Rebecca Warren has asked me personally to see if you would accompany her.”

 

Frowning, Dean gave his head a small shake, clearly confused. “Who’s Rebecca Warren?” he asked, not having taken the time to get to know people’s names here. After all, he wasn’t a student and unless the person pertained to his case or was his roommate, he had no reason to know their name. He knew a few people here other than the ones who weren’t directly connected to his case, but most of them were his professors; Dean wasn’t a very social person, after all, having been taught at an early age that people came and went so it was useless to get too attached. 

 

It seemed as though Ash was only able to stare at him with wide eyes for about five minutes when Dean asked who Rebecca Warren was. If he hadn’t been paying attention to Sam, Dean probably would have been a little upset by it. But Sam was a lot more important to him than finding out who some college chick was. “Dean, she is only the most amazing, hottest woman in the school. Well, aside from Jessica, of course. You have your next class with her; and don’t be surprised if she asks you in person to go with her. She has this theory that she can use her eyes to get anything she wants.”

 

Another frown came to Dean’s lips when Ash explained she was in one of his classes, the younger male giving a small shrug. He didn’t know anyone in that class because he spent the hour either sleeping or studying Sam. The kid was his number one priority right now and not just because of his little crush; as far as Dean knew at this given time, Sam was the next target for this thing that was attacking students and Dean needed to make sure Sam didn’t end up dead in an alley somewhere. “Then why did you just ask me for her if she was going to do it herself?” Dean asked, finally dragging his gaze away from Sam when the younger male noticed he was staring and gave him a small glare. It was fine though; Sam was just playing hard to get and Dean kind of liked it.

 

Of course, Ash didn’t have an answer for his question, so he made some lame excuse about Rebecca being thorough with her date possibilities and then checked his watch and all but bolted out of the cafeteria, eliciting a small chuckle from Dean. Once he was alone again, he turned his attention back to Sam, waiting for the younger male to leave the cafeteria for his next class and then following him out. He made it around the corner just in time to see some guy, Oliver, Dean would imagine, grab Sam up by the arm roughly, clearly hurting the younger male, and plant a bruising kiss on his lips. Dean was just glad Oliver hadn’t grabbed the cast on Sam’s wrist because he’d had a few broken bones in his lifetime and that shit hurt like a bitch. Silently, Dean pressed himself against the wall out of sight, listening to the conversation going on between the two men.

 

“Skip class and come back home with me,” Oliver insisted, pressing his lips to Sam’s in another hard, almost punishing kiss. It was rare when Sam said no to him, so he figured the younger male would jump on this opportunity. However, when he realized that Sam wasn’t willingly walking with him and he was all but dragging Sam away, Oliver stopped, turning cold brown eyes on the younger male. “Sam, let’s go.”

 

Although Sam knew he would probably pay for it later, he protested, “Oliver, I can’t; I have a test in this class next week and I still have questions for Dr. Miller.” He tried to pull his arm out of Oliver’s grasp, but his boyfriend just tightened his grip, eyes hardening when he realized Sam wasn’t kidding. “Oliver, please let me go,” Sam begged, voice whisper soft as he pleaded with the older male using only his eyes, not wanting to cause a scene. “I can’t be late for class; please?”

 

Angrily, Oliver shoved Sam’s arm out of his grasp, eyes full of anger and something bordering on hate. “Fine Sam,” Oliver spat. “Stay here and play with all of your friends. I don’t care what you do anymore.” With that, Oliver turned on his heels and walked away, shoving to door open so hard Sam thought he was going to break the glass and then slamming it closed in the same fashion. 

 

A small frown came to Sam’s lips as he stared at the door, wondering if he’d made the right choice with Oliver just now. He could only imagine what his boyfriend was going to be like later, the fear almost making Sam bolt after Oliver and beg for forgiveness; but he had a test next week and he had questions for his professor, so he had to stay. After all, it wasn’t like Sam hadn’t endured the wrath of Oliver before, so he was going to be prepared for it when he got home. 

 

Sighing, Sam turned away from the school’s exit, heading into his last class of the day. There was a small part of him that wished this class would never end, though he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Then again, there was always the option of hanging out with Jessica after class, though that plan could go two ways; either their time apart would give Oliver a chance to cool off, or it would only make the older male more angry. Sam was going to guess the latter, so he didn’t think he was even going to try the former. Better to keep Jessica out of this as much as he could, he supposed.

 

It seemed as soon as he sat down in his seat, Dean was right there, the older male giving him a small frown as he stared at him, Sam thinking that Dean could possibly see through him into his soul his gaze was that intense. Usually, Dean sat a few rows back from Sam since he had told Dean he didn’t want anything to do with him, but right now Dean was sitting right next to him, so close their arms were nearly touching and Sam could swear he could feel Dean’s breath fanning over his face. “What do you want now?” Sam asked, his gaze hard as he stared back at Dean, wanting to be more annoyed by his presence though Sam could only manage to feel a little happy; it seemed Dean made him happy and Sam wasn’t exactly sure why.

 

Dean knew that it was probably a bad idea, but he just couldn’t help himself as he slowly reached forward and took Sam’s arm in his hand, pulling it close to his body as he shoved Sam’s hoodie sleeve up to reveal the flesh beneath, one finger gently running over the finger-shaped bruises on the younger male’s skin in slow strokes. “Does he always treat you like this?” Dean asked, eyes darting up to Sam’s own once more though his finger still ran over the bruises as if Dean thought he could wipe the pain away.

 

For a few moments, Sam could only sit and stare at Dean’s hand on his skin, the younger male knowing this was a bad idea and he should have been pulling away though he couldn’t drag himself to do it. Finally, Sam snapped out of his daze and yanked his arm away, quickly covering the exposed skin once more. “Don’t touch me,” Sam chastised, honestly a little surprised at how bold Dean had just gotten all of a sudden. “And go away. You sit back there where you can stare at the back of my head all class, not right next to me.” It was no secret that Dean stared at him; he could feel the older male’s gaze on him throughout the entire class and it was really kind of distracting now that Sam thought about it.

 

“Who died and made you the seat police?” Dean asked, giving Sam a small frown. “Last time I checked, I was allowed to sit anywhere I wanted; Dr. Miller doesn’t give assigned seats.” He pressed himself into the back of the seat, arms crossing over his chest as he all but pouted, his mind racing with possibilities of how he was going to get Sam to finally come around. The tutoring was going to help he hoped, but there was no way to tell for sure. “So, when do you want to meet for tutoring?” Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the board ahead of him so Sam didn’t think he was trying to stare at him or anything; the younger male seemed to be in a bad mood, after all.

 

Another small frown came to Sam’s lips as he rolled his eyes, doing much like Dean had and keeping himself pressed against the back of the seat, not even sparing a look at the older male. When Dean asked when he wanted to meet for tutoring, Sam merely shrugged, not really all that concerned about it right now. He had bigger fish to fry; like Oliver and trying to figure out a way to placate him when he got home from school. “I don’t care; I’m free any time after this class,” he answered. “I figured we could meet in the library and stay for an hour to an hour and a half and hopefully you’ll get better in the class then.”

 

When Sam mentioned the library, Dean frowned, giving his head a small shake. “The library doesn’t work for me,” he answered. “I don’t go in there.” All those books around him made him feel claustrophobic. The only time he entered a library was when he was doing research for a case and it couldn’t be avoided. “Why don’t you just swing by my dorm room? Ash is hardly ever there and when he is, he’s sleeping; and trust me when I tell you, that man would sleep through a tornado.”

 

Quickly, Sam shook his head, knowing that Dean’s dorm room wasn’t an option. “No way,” he answered, giving his head another shake as if to emphasize the point. “We can do it in the library or you can find another tutor.” He didn’t want to have to tell Mr. Wyatt that he couldn’t tutor Dean because he’d asked personally, but there was no way in Hell Sam was going to Dean’s dorm room; Oliver would think he was cheating for sure.

 

Sam was tough, Dean would give him that. “Fine, we’ll do it in the library,” Dean answered, giving the younger male a skeptical look. He’d answered about the dorm room very quickly, almost as if he were afraid to be alone with Dean. It probably had something to do with Oliver and Dean wanted to get to the bottom of it. But for right now, it looked like Sam didn’t want to talk anymore, so he was going to leave him alone. “I’ll be in the library after this class and we can get started.”

 

Sam merely nodded to Dean’s statement, figuring that Oliver would understand if he had to be here late to tutor. Who was he kidding; there was no way Oliver would understand, but Sam figured that he was already going to be getting the wrath of Oliver, so there was really nothing to worry about. He’d take it just like he always did and then try to get through the night and the next day. With any luck, Oliver would be drinking and pass out early before he had a chance to do any real damage.

 

**~~**

 

After class, Sam met Dean in the library, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible before he headed back to his off-campus apartment. Maybe if he didn’t show up too late, Oliver would be gentle with him; at least he could hope. “Okay, so why don’t we start with today’s lesson,” Sam began, flipping his book and his notebook open so he could review the material quickly before he explained it to Dean. “Get out your notes from today so we can compare and if you have questions, ask me.”

 

“I didn’t take notes,” Dean answered with a small shake of his head. He wasn’t the note taking type; maybe that’s why his teachers had hated him back when he was still in high school. Noticing the glare he was getting from the other male, Dean frowned. “What?” he asked, shrugging as if he had no clue why Sam seemed to be mad again. 

 

People like Dean really made Sam mad; they went through school and thought that they could just skate by using other people’s homework and their good looks to get passing grades. Well, that wasn’t the case at Stanford, which was one of the reasons Sam chose it. “You didn’t take notes?” Sam asked, frown deepening when Dean shook his head again. “Do you even want to pass the class Dean?” Sam asked, packing up his materials already. “Because if you’re going to just sit in the class and exist – not take notes, not pay attention, and not even bother to show up half of the time – then you’re wasting my time.” Pushing himself out of his chair, Sam turned on his heels and headed out of the library “Come get me when you’re serious about the course,” he shot over his shoulder before he was gone.

 

Sighing, Dean pushed himself out of his chair and headed out as well, not willing to stay in the library if there was no reason to do so. Sam was really proving to be a tough nut to crack and Dean was getting frustrated. It shouldn’t have been this hard to get close to one person; and even if it was, it shouldn’t have been bothering Dean this much. Once he was out of the library, he headed towards the dorm rooms, figuring that he’d get a little work done to take his mind off Sam hopefully. He really needed a break from the younger male, after all.

 

Unfortunately, as soon as he was about a foot away from the library, a woman grabbed his arm in an attempt to get his attention. “Dean, hi,” she smiled, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet she seemed so excited. “I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the party on Friday. Ash said you were going to be there and I would love to show up with you on my arm.”

 

At the question, Dean could only guess that this Rebecca Warren. Ash had been right, she was cute; but really Dean couldn’t even think about going anywhere with her when he had Sam Wesson on the brain twenty-four seven. “Uh…you know I don’t even know if I’m going to be there,” Dean answered with a small shake of his head. “I’ve been getting kind of behind in my classes and if I flunk out, my dad is going to kick my ass.” Smiling slightly, Dean added, “But if I do decide to show up, you’ll be the first girl I come see.” Of course, he didn’t plan on seeking Rebecca out, more focused on Jessica because of Sam, but she didn’t have the know that.

 

A small smile came to Rebecca’s lips as she gave a small nod, letting Dean know she agreed with the plan. “All right,” she answered flirtatiously, giving Dean’s arm a gentle squeeze. “I hope you can make it; I’ll be the one in the mini skirt and the halter top dancing in the middle of the room. Just grab me when you want me.” Again, she smiled, keeping her eyes on Dean for a few more moments as she walked away.

 

With a small sigh, Dean began heading back to his dorm room, hoping that Jessica didn’t want to go to this damn party. Maybe she could get Sam to come hang out at her place and then Dean would just make a causal appearance. It was at least something to toss out there. Ash would understand if Dean explained it to him; hopefully anyway. The older male was pretty easy-going, after all. Besides, Ash wanted Sam away from Oliver almost as much as Jessica did, and Dean was trying to do that; generally, that meant he was going to have to spend time with Sam in order to get the younger male to like him back.

 

**~~**

 

“Where have you been?” Oliver asked as Sam entered the apartment, a small scowl on his lips, eyes hard and focused only on Sam. “Your class ended twenty minutes ago and it only takes ten to get here from the school.” He had made sure to time Sam exactly when he first started dating him so that the younger male could never try to say he hadn’t been doing anything and try to pull a fast one on him. “And I know that you wouldn’t sit in class and talk to your teacher for that long when you were having a review today, right Sam? So where the hell were you?!”

 

Anger bubbled inside him, making his blood boil as he pushed himself from his seat, continuing to glare at Sam as he stalked closer to the younger male. “Are you cheating on me, Sam?” he asked, his expression growing colder if that was even possible. “Because if you are, I will make sure you regret it.” Without even giving Sam a chance to answer, Oliver backhanded him, smirking when the younger male fell against the counter from the blow. “You little slut! Did you really think I would let you get away from me that easily, Sam?!”

 

The blow had come so fast, Sam didn’t even have time to anticipate it before pain exploded over his cheek and he was using the counter to keep himself from falling to the hard, unforgiving floor. “Oliver, I wasn’t –” Sam started, only to be cut off when Oliver landed a hard knee to his abdomen, hitting old, healing wounds and causing Sam to cry out in pain as he doubled over. “Please,” Sam begged, giving his head a small shake. “Oliver, just let me explain.”

 

Snorting out a laugh, Oliver crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Sam to explain. “This should be good,” he chuckled, already having a feeling Sam’s explanation wasn’t going to satisfy him. When Sam didn’t answer quickly enough, Oliver yelled, “Well Sam?! Tell me; _explain_ to me how much of a little slut you are.”

 

Although he’d tried to prepare himself for this, Sam could never truly be ready for whatever Oliver planned for him. “Mr. Wyatt asked me to help out another student because he’s struggling in class,” Sam explained, breaths panting out as he straightened himself once more, wiping the blood from his lower lip. “I told him that I would, so after class I went to the library and tried to help; but he didn’t even take notes, so I told him that until he got serious about class, I wasn’t going to help him.”

 

When Sam finished explaining, he relaxed slightly in hopes that Oliver would understand. Unfortunately, it was a bad move on Sam’s part. The blow landed hard across Sam’s right cheek, the younger male falling to his hands and knees on the floor, barely catching himself in time so he didn’t crack his head on the floor. A swift kick to the gut had Sam rolling onto his side, arm wrapping around his waist in a useless attempt to make the pain stop. His head was the next body part to be kicked, Sam crying out once more as he wrapped his free arm around the top of his head, protecting himself from any more attacks. 

 

Once Sam was cowered in the fetal position, Oliver stopped kicking at him; it was no fun if he wasn’t causing pain. Quickly, he bent at the waist, grabbing Sam’s forearm and yanking the boy to his feet. “Get up, bitch!” Oliver yelled, dragging Sam through the kitchen until the younger male finally gained his footing and managed to walk on his own. Oliver shoved Sam into the bedroom roughly once he was close enough, the younger male once again losing his footing and falling to the floor.

 

Again, Oliver grabbed Sam, this time by the hair, and pulled him to his feet. “You lying fucking whore,” he spat, face pressed close to Sam’s ear so he didn’t have to speak too loudly. “I know _exactly_ what you were doing and where you were doing it! You were fucking cheating on me, Sam! Probably in an alley somewhere like the cheap slut you are!” Eyes narrowing, Oliver promised, “Don’t you worry Sam; I’m going to treat you like the whore you really are.”

 

Roughly, Oliver pushed Sam onto the bed, crawling over the younger male and pinning him with his weight, pulling at Sam’s clothes. “Stop struggling, Sam!” he ordered, kneeing the younger male’s legs apart. “You know you want this; don’t try to deny it by pretending to fight me.”

 

As soon as Sam realized what was happening, he started fighting back, desperately trying to get away. He was used to the abuse – hitting, kicking, name calling – Oliver always did that. However, Oliver had never gone as far as to rape him before and Sam wasn’t going to let this happen without a fight. Sure, their sex life wasn’t perfect, but at least Sam hadn’t cared if they had sex then; now he didn’t want it to happen and he was going to do everything he could to stop Oliver. Of course, he knew better than to hit Oliver, which made it harder to get away. “No, Oliver, stop!” Sam yelled, attempting to get his arms free so he could at least get up. “Please don’t do this Oliver, please?!”

 

“Shut up!” Oliver ordered, hitting Sam in the mouth again before he shifted their positions, using only one hand to pin Sam’s wrists so he could have his other hand free to strip Sam of his clothes. It had been a while since he and Sam had sex and he was almost craving it. The younger male wasn’t really responsive, but he was a tight, warm body and that was enough for Oliver.

 

His short, blunt nails scratched across Sam’s hip as he clawed at the younger male’s jeans, yanking them down to Sam’s thighs before he went for his boxers. Sam was still begging him to stop, so Oliver backhanded him again. “I said shut your damn mouth, Sam!” he reminded before he practically ripped Sam’s jeans down further, the denim tearing from the ferocity of Oliver’s attempts.

 

Everything happened so quickly that Sam barely even had time to register anything. His leg came up and knee connected with the bulge in Oliver’s jeans, causing the older male to keel over, both hands moving to his crotch as if that would make the pain subside. Sam knew all too well that he was wrong; he could sit there all day and cup himself, but the only thing that was going to stop the pain was time.

 

Before Oliver had a chance to recover, Sam pushed himself out of the bed, swatting Oliver’s hand away from him when the older male tried to grab him. Quickly, Sam fixed his clothing as best as he could and ran out the door; he didn’t stop running until he reached Jessica’s apartment, knocking on the door rapidly as he looked over his shoulder to make sure he hadn’t been followed. When the door opened, Sam felt like he was going to cry with relief; Jessica had never looked so good. “Jess,” Sam breathed, a tear sliding down his cheek, “I need help.”


	4. Chapter 4

A small, grateful smile came to Jessica’s lips as she ushered her new visitor inside her apartment. Luckily, her roommate knew the situation with hers and Sam’s relationship so when Sam came to the door, she quickly excused herself to hang out with some friends, leaving Sam and Jessica alone. “He hasn’t said anything since he got here,” Jessica explained as she headed to her bedroom after grabbing the glass of water she’d placed on the counter. “And you said that you wanted to help in any way you can; well…maybe he’ll talk to you. I mean, it’s worth a shot, right?”

 

“I guess so,” Dean answered as he followed Jessica through her dorm. “But…Sam doesn’t really talk to me at all. I mean, I think he hates me, so what made you think he’d open up to me when he won’t even talk to you?” It was a little weird, but if he could get Sam talking, he was going to try. After all, the more information he could squeeze out of the kid the better; he had a case to work and this thing wasn’t going to close itself. Not to mention he’d been looking for this; a way to get to Sam and he thought maybe he’d have some luck tonight.

 

Shrugging, Jessica answered, “I don’t know. I just thought maybe he would open up to you more readily than me for some reason.” Now that she said it out loud, it really didn’t sound like such a good plan. Sighing, she stopped outside her bedroom door, hand on the door knob. “Just…try to get him to tell you what happened. Please? If he needs me, I’ll be in the kitchen making us some tea.” With that, Jessica headed towards the kitchen and left Dean alone to talk to Sam.

 

Although he was scared that Sam was going to tell him to go to Hell or something along those lines, Dean still turned the knob and headed into Jessica’s room, licking his lips as his eyes landed on Sam. The younger male wasn’t facing him, but Dean didn’t need to see his face in order to tell there was something bothering him. “Sam?” Dean asked, slowly making his way to the bed where he could be closer to Sam; people opened up more often when they were getting comforted as far as Dean was concerned. “Jessica called me; she said she wanted me to talk to you about what happened earlier.”

 

When Sam heard Dean’s voice, the younger male froze; what the hell was Dean doing here?! He rolled his eyes when Dean told him Jessica had called, wondering why his friend would even think he was going to open up to Dean Smith of all people. He and Dean had never really gotten along despite all of Dean’s efforts. Slowly, Sam shook his head, curling in on himself even more than he had been before Dean got here. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek at just the thought of what Oliver had done to him.

 

His movements were slow as he walked towards the bed, knowing enough about victims of trauma that any quick moves could scare them away. “Look, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to,” Dean assured Sam, licking his lips as he slowly took a seat on the bed next to Sam. “I’m only doing this because Jessica’s worried about you and she said you won’t talk to her. So we don’t have to talk; I’m just gonna stay here for a while in case you change your mind; and because I don’t want to go out there and face Jessica with nothing to tell her.”

 

Sam turned his face more towards the wall when Dean took a seat on the bed beside him, trying to hide the new bruises and cuts that were marring his features. In all honesty, he had been serious when he said that he didn’t want to talk about it, but if Dean was going to be in here anyway, Sam figured he could at least tell him a few things. “Oliver and I got into a fight,” Sam explained, licking his broken lips and hissing softly in pain, instantly regretting the action. “It wasn’t anything unusual really; he was mad because I got home from school late. That’s all that happened.”

 

It wasn’t hard for Dean to tell that Sam was lying – or at least not telling the whole truth; he lied for a living, after all, so he knew the signs. “Sam, look at me,” Dean instructed, head cocking to the side as he waited for the younger male to do as he was told. Of course, he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy; Sam was a stubborn kid and probably wasn’t going to listen to Dean, but that didn’t mean Dean wasn’t going to try. When Sam didn’t listen, Dean gently gripped Sam’s chin and forced him to look at him, a small frown coming to his lips when he saw the damage that had been done to the younger male. “Did he do this to you?” Dean asked, his blood boiling at the sight of the bruises on Sam’s face and his split lip.

 

Never in a million years did Sam think Dean would go as far as to force him to look at him, but when he did, Sam felt more tears forming behind his eyes. He could see that Dean was pissed and it honestly scared Sam a little bit. Of course, he didn’t think Dean would hit him, but he hadn’t thought Oliver would either when they first started dating and now it seemed to be one of Oliver’s favorite past times. “Yes,” Sam whispered brokenly when Dean asked if Oliver had done this to him. There was no use in lying because he knew that Dean would see right through him; he had last time, anyway.

 

Once Dean received confirmation that it had been Oliver who hurt Sam, he nodded, licking his lips once more as he examined Sam’s injuries. “What else did he do?” he asked, wanting to know the whole story so when the time came that he finally got to take a crack at this guy, he would let him know _exactly_ what he was being pummeled for. This didn’t make any sense; usually, when demons attacked, they didn’t play around with their victims. If a demon was on you, there was little chance for survival unless you knew how to fight back. And Sam didn’t look like he knew how to fight back, so this case was getting even weirder than it had been before.

 

He wasn’t sure why, but Sam felt like he could trust Dean, the younger male taking a slow, deep breath before he started explaining what else Oliver had done to him. “He hit me,” Sam started, resisting the urge to bite into his bottom lip. “Once when I first got into the house and then again after he accused me of cheating on him. I fell the second time and he kicked me while I was down; once in the abdomen and then once in the head before he pulled me back to my feet.” Shaking his head at the memory, Sam continued, “He was calling me a slut and a whore; he accused me of being with someone in an alley before he pushed me into our bedroom. And then he told me he was going to treat me like the whore that I am before he…he –”

 

“Did he rape you, Sam?” Dean asked, the words making bile rise to the back of his throat. If Oliver raped Sam, Dean was going to kill him. Hell, he was going to kill him anyway, but he was going to make it hurt more if he raped Sam. Really, Dean wasn’t sure why he cared so much, but he did; Sam didn’t deserve this and Dean was taking it upon himself to help the younger male out of this mess he’d gotten himself into.

 

Quickly, Sam shook his head, another tear sliding down his cheek. “He tried, but he didn’t; I got away.” Sniffling, Sam explained, “I kneed him in the groin and then I ran; I didn’t stop running until I got here.” He gasped softly when Dean pushed up his shirt, not exactly sure how to feel about the emotions suddenly running through him. Of course, when Dean’s fingers pressed against his skin, Sam quickly snapped out of his daze, pushing the older male’s hand away from him. “What are you doing?” he asked, giving his head a small shake as he pulled his shirt back down. Sam didn’t like it when people could see the damage that had been done to his body; especially someone as perfect as Dean Smith.

 

When Sam pushed his hand away, Dean frowned, giving his head a small shake. “I’m trying to take a look at the damage here, Sam,” he explained, batting the younger male’s hands away when he tried to keep him from lifting his shirt again. “Just calm down and let me take care of you,” Dean instructed as he tugged Sam’s hoodie up once more, revealing bruises – both old and new – as well as a few lacerations. Slowly, Dean ran his hand down Sam’s chest, fingertips gently brushing over Sam’s abused skin. “I think he might have broken a few ribs”, he diagnosed, his frown deepening at the thought of Sam being broken.

 

Sam sighed in defeat when Dean told him he had broken ribs; he should have been used to it by now but he wasn’t. His ribs had just healed from the last time Oliver had gone off on him and Sam had been hoping for a little down time; then again, Sam should have known better than to hope Oliver wouldn’t hit him again and hurt him. If he would have been expecting it, Sam probably wouldn’t have reacted when Dean ran his fingers over his torso, checking for injuries. He felt something very unfamiliar stirring inside his belly and he swallowed against the feeling. “I thought you were a criminal justice major; not pre-med,” Sam mumbled in an attempt to make these unfamiliar sensations stop.

 

Chuckling, Dean gave his head a small shake. “I’ve learned a few things over the years,” Dean assured the younger male with a small smile. He could feel that Sam’s breathing had picked up a bit and he hoped that it wasn’t because the younger male was afraid of him. “Are you okay, Sam?” he asked, eyes ticking up towards the younger male’s face in an attempt to read Sam’s expression. 

 

“I’m fine,” Sam assured the older male with a small smile and a nod. “Just a little sore.” He wasn’t lying; just leaving out a few minor details. Dean’s fingers ran over a particularly bad bruise and Sam had to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out. “Can-Can you stop, please?” Sam mumbled, giving his head a small shake. “It hurts, Dean, please?”

 

As soon as Sam asked him to stop, Dean moved his hands from the younger male’s body, allowing Sam’s clothing to drop back down over his marred flesh. “Yeah, I’m sorry; I’m stopping,” Dean assured the younger. He gently bit into his lower lip then, this whole situation seeming a bit awkward now that he really had time to think about it. “You should clean those up. The last thing you want is to have one of those cuts get infected.”

 

When Dean stopped, Sam had to admit that he was grateful. He was about to assure Dean that he’d clean up as soon as he asked Jessica if it was okay that he used her bathroom and shower, but yelling from the next room had Sam’s blood running cold; the familiar voice outside that door sounded angry and Sam only needed one guess to figure out why.

 

Jessica glared at Oliver as he tried to force his way into her dorm room. “Just go away, Oliver!” she shouted, making sure to keep her body blocked with her body. Of course, she knew that Oliver could push through her if he really wanted to, but she didn’t think he was that stupid; Sam may have let Oliver beat him bloody, but Jessica wasn’t going to stand for it. “Sam doesn’t want to see you!”

 

Angrily, Oliver slapped the door with his open hand, wishing that he could have slapped Jessica instead. “Did he tell you that?!” Oliver asked, his anger rising once more. “What else did he tell you? Because Sam’s a liar! He just acts out because he wants to get attention!” Oliver didn’t think Jessica would buy it, but it was worth a shot; Sam was going to pay for this when he got him home. 

 

The anger radiating off Oliver must have been contagious because the longer she was around him, the angrier Jessica became. “Sam didn’t tell me anything!” Jessica spat. “ _You_ have him so scared that he won’t talk to me!” Jessica was really hoping that Dean had gotten more out of the younger male than she had, but her expectations weren’t all that high; after all, from what she’d seen, Sam hated Dean. But at the time, it seemed like a good idea an Dean was the only one she could think of to call, though looking back now, she felt a little stupid.

 

It didn’t take a genius to see that Sam was scared just by the sound of Oliver’s voice. “Sam,” Dean started as he gave his head a small shake, “you don’t have to go out there. I can go make him leave.” In fact, Dean would very much enjoy making Oliver leave; all Sam had to do was say the word and Dean would make it happen.

 

Although Sam wanted nothing more than to have Dean tell Oliver to beat it, the younger male knew that it would only cause problems for him later. Slowly, Sam shook his head, already moving to stand. “N-No,” he answered, biting into his bottom lip. “I should go before he gets angrier.” His first attempt at standing didn’t go over so well, so Sam tried again, hissing in a pained breath when his aching body protested the move after being curled up on the bed for so long. Nevertheless, he ignored the pain and headed towards the door, already preparing himself for the hurt he knew was going to come later.

 

“What?!” Dean exclaimed, eyes widening to a near comical size. “You’re going back with him?!” Dean could hardly believe what he was hearing. Sam was a smart guy; he should have known better than this. Apparently, Sam’s smarts only extended as far as books. Luckily for Sam, Dean knew little about the books and more about common sense, which Sam seemed to be lacking. “You’re not going back out there so he can drag you back to your apartment and beat you to a pulp again!” Seeing that Sam didn’t seem to be listening, Dean grabbed the younger male’s elbow gently, holding him in place. “Sam, I’m not letting you go back to him; he’ll kill you!”

 

When Dean grabbed him, Sam frowned, looking down at the older male’s hand. Tears came to his eyes at Dean’s words, Sam knowing that Dean was sincere when he said them and he could tell that Dean didn’t want anything bad to happen to him, but he didn’t know what to do here. “Dean, I have to go back,” Sam explained, biting into his bottom lip. “I don’t have anywhere else to go.” He and Oliver had started renting the apartment when Sam started going to school here and that was all Sam knew. Unlike the other students who chose to live on or near campus, Sam didn’t have a dorm room or anyone he could really share a space with; Oliver had made sure that all of his ties with his male friends had been severed as well as all ties with his female friends other than Jessica. Sam didn’t have anyone to turn to, so he had to go back to Oliver.

 

He didn’t really think before he spoke, Dean only focused on keeping Sam away from Oliver where he would be safe. “Stay with me!” he offered, knowing that it would mean having to pull a few strings with the dean, but it was doable. After all, the guy owed Bobby for helping him out with a particularly bad succubus curse, so he didn’t think he would have a problem being relocated to a different room where he and Sam could stay. 

 

The offer had Sam letting out a soft gasp, the younger male not sure how to answer Dean’s outburst. “I…um…” he fumbled, looking for the right words he wanted to say. “You’re staying in the dorm with Ash, aren’t you? I can’t stay there; those rooms are only big enough for two students and I don’t think Ash is going to move into another room.” It was a nice thought, though Sam knew it would never be. He was actually a little surprised by how disappointed he was about that; living with Dean sounded like it could be nice, though Sam would never admit it out loud.

 

Slowly, Dean shook his head, silently letting Sam know he wasn’t going to give up that easily. “I know the dean personally,” he explained, figuring if Bobby knew him, it was close enough to Dean knowing him. “All I have to do is explain the situation and he’ll understand. I can easily be moved to a different dorm where you and I can stay together. It would work perfectly.” When Sam just shook his head and muttered Dean’s name like he was insane, Dean quickly tugged Sam towards the wall where Jessica had a full length mirror. Before Sam could stop him, Dean pulled up his shirt and revealed the bruises, forcing Sam to look in the mirror when the younger male tried to turn his head. “Look at this, Sam!” he ordered, being a little harsher than he would have liked, though he knew it was the only way to get his point across. “He’s not going to stop on his own, Sam. You need to leave him so he’s forced to stop. Please?”

 

Sam’s only answer was the pull away from Dean and quickly cover himself, a tear sliding down his cheek as he glared at Dean. The older male had no right to tell him what to do and he’d had no right to pull his clothes up like that! Of course, deep down, Sam knew Dean was right; if he allowed Oliver to continue at this rate, Sam would be dead by the end of the year. The beatings were getting worse each time and Sam’s healing seemed to be taking longer and longer. But did that mean Sam could leave him? He honestly wasn’t sure.

 

**~~**

 

“So let me get this straight,” Ash started, watching as Dean moved hurriedly about the dorm room. “You’re ditching me so you can go shack up with Sam? As in Sam _Wesson_? Sam who doesn’t talk to anyone other than Jess and comes to school with bruises on his face and probably more we can’t see under his clothes? That Sam?” He frowned when Dean nodded and just continued to pack. “Why? I’m much more fun to be around than Sam. And when did the two of you become best buddies, anyway? I thought he wouldn’t even talk to you and he hated your guts.”

 

Really, Dean didn’t want to talk about this right now. He had more important things to do than explain himself to the man he had been rooming with for a little over a month. Of course, he and Ash had become close while they were sharing a dorm room and he was about as close to a friend as Dean had allowed himself to have in a really long time, so he figured he owed the other male an explanation. He didn’t plan on telling him the truth about who he was and what he did for a living of course, but he could whip up something just to make Ash feel better. “You wanna know the truth, Ash?” At the other male’s nod, Dean explained, “I’m not actually a student here. I’m an undercover detective investigating the murder of the students here over the last few months. According to my research, Sam fits the profile of these victims and I feel that he may be the next victim, so I want to keep a close eye on him. It has nothing to do with not wanting to be your roommate, okay?”

 

After a few moments, Ash broke out into a huge smile. “I’ve been rooming with a detective this whole time?!” he exclaimed. “That is so awesome!” He had never actually met a detective as cool as Dean before, but he wasn’t going to question the younger male on his profession. “Now everything makes sense; the way you’ve been staring at and watching Sam like a hawk and those files you’re always looking at when you think I’m not paying attention to you. God, this is so cool!”

 

In all honesty, Dean had been expecting a different reaction. Then again, this was Ash, so he really shouldn’t have been surprised. Most college students who were underage and openly drank in front of a detective would have been pissing themselves right now; but Ash was a strange individual, he supposed. Packing up the last thing he needed, Dean gave the other male a small smile. “All right Ash, I’m out of here,” he explained. “I’ll see you around. Come sit with me and Sam at lunch or something so we don’t lose touch.” Of course, Dean didn’t really care if they lost touch, but it seemed like a good thing to say at the time.

 

Dean frowned as the older male wrapped his arms around him; Ash gave Dean a heartfelt slap to the arm and said goodbye, assuring Dean he would sit with them at lunch. After all, he had the biggest crush on Jessica and if she hung out with him a little more, there was a chance feelings would develop; at least that’s what Ash was hoping. Dean was out the door a few minutes later, leaving Ash alone to wonder if he was going to have to deal with yet another roommate this semester; it seemed as if he was going through them like flies.

 

As soon as Dean was out the door, he headed towards Jessica’s dorm room, dropping his bag off in his own room before he continued the short distance to Jessica’s place. When he knocked on the door, he was greeted with Jessica’s smiling face, the younger woman wrapping her arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him in for a big hug. “Thank you so much for doing this for him, Dean!” she thanked, squeezing harder. “You have no idea what this means to me.”

 

“Um…you’re welcome,” Dean mumbled as he pat Jessica’s back gently, just wanting to be let go. After a few more moments, he got his wish, smiling at the younger woman as she smiled up at him. Really, he didn’t want to be here right now; he just wanted to get Sam and get out of here. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Jessica; it was just that he needed to call Bobby and toss some ideas at him so he could get this case moving. Clearly, it was hurting Sam more than it was worth and Dean wanted to make it better for the younger male. “So…where’s Sam?” he asked, cocking his head a little so he could see into the dorm room better.

 

Turning her head towards the bedroom door, Jessica answered, “He’s sleeping in my room. Sam didn’t get much sleep last night.” She bit into her lip as she explained, “He kept having nightmares. I could hear him whimpering and whispering about something a few times. And when I woke up to go to the bathroom, he was sweating and shaking. I got him to drink some chamomile and that seemed to help, but I could tell that he was still having the nightmares.” Slowly, she shook her head, tears forming behind her eyes. “I just wish this had never happened to Sam. I wish he had never met Oliver and he was still the happy freshman that he was when he first got here.”

 

A small frown came to Dean’s lips when Jessica told him that Sam hadn’t been able to sleep peacefully, his mind already going through scenarios as to how he was going to make that better for Sam in their dorm. Of course, Sam didn’t know about demons, but Dean was contemplating coming clean to the younger male; after all, if Sam was going to help him with this, Sam was going to need to know the truth. “You care if I go see if he wants to head out? Maybe if he sleeps in his new bed for a few hours it won’t be so bad tonight when it’s time to get some more sleep.”

 

Although she wanted to keep Sam, and Dean, here a little longer, Jessica nodded, ushering Dean into her dorm when she realized that she hadn’t already invited him in. “You can go ahead in and wake him up,” Jessica instructed with a small smile as she closed her door. “I’m going to make him another cup of chamomile to try to calm him down. It might help him later if he wants to get a little more sleep.” With that, she headed into the kitchen, leaving Dean alone to go fetch Sam.

 

It only took a moment for Dean to realize that Sam was entrenched in a nightmare when he walked into the room. The younger male was shaking and he had sweat beading on his brow as he tossed and turned, mumbling the words “no” and “please” over and over while his hand fisted in the sheets. Frowning, he moved towards the bed, taking a seat on the edge of it and gently stroking Sam’s back. “Sammy,” he whispered, giving his head a small shake. “It’s okay Sam; it’s just a nightmare. C’mon, wake up.” Gently, he shook the younger male, smiling when Sam’s eyes opened. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked, wanting to make sure the nightmare hadn’t rattled Sam too much.

 

At first, Sam was confused as he tried to remember where he was and why Dean was the first person he was seeing. Fortunately, it didn’t take long for everything to come slamming back, nearly knocking the wind out of Sam. “Y-Yeah,” he muttered in answer to Dean’s question. “I’m fine.” The nightmare had been intense and Sam could still feel Oliver’s hands pulling at his clothes, but at least he knew he was safe; or as safe as he could possibly be. “What time is it?” He felt like he hadn’t slept very long though he could tell by the sun shining through the window that he’d slept through the night.

 

Dean gently cupped the side of Sam’s face, turning the younger male’s head to the side a little to get a better look at his injuries. “Just after noon,” he answered, frowning slightly as he took in the purpling and broken flesh on Sam’s face. Oliver had really done a number on Sam and it was taking everything Dean had not to go over to his apartment and kick Oliver’s ass for hurting Sam. The only reason he wasn’t was because he didn’t know where the other male lived, which was probably a good thing.

 

When Dean told him that it was already after noon, Sam’s eyes widened to a near comical size. “I-I slept that long?” he asked, surprised that he didn’t feel more rested. His eyes fluttered closed when Dean’s hand cupped his cheek, Sam focusing on just keeping his breathing even so Dean didn’t suspect anything was wrong. And really, nothing _was_ wrong; it was just that when Dean touched him, Sam felt like every nerve was hyper aware of the older male’s presence. It was actually a little scary because Sam wasn’t used to this sort of thing; when Oliver touched him, all Sam had ever felt was fear and panic before the inevitable pain.

 

Once Dean was satisfied that Sam’s face was healing nicely, he pulled his hand away from the younger male’s cheek, giving his head a small nod. “Yeah, you slept that long,” he answered. “Jessica told me that you didn’t sleep peacefully though. She said you were tossing and turning and that you kept having nightmares.” He frowned when Sam nodded, the younger male looking so vulnerable and fragile as he sat curled up under the blankets; it was enough to break Dean’s heart in all honesty. “You wanna get going? I figured maybe you could sleep some more at the dorm room. Get used to the new bed, you know?”

 

Slowly, Sam nodded when Dean asked if he wanted to head out. He had already imposed on Jessica enough after all and he had really imposed on her roommate; the younger woman had slept at a friend’s place last night because Sam had been here and Sam felt awful about forcing her out of her own dorm room. Of course, Madison didn’t care, but that wasn’t the point; Sam still felt bad nonetheless. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Sam answered with a small nod. “I’m still so tired; I don’t…I don’t know why if I slept so long, though.”

 

Another small frown came to Dean’s lips at Sam’s words, the older male shushing Sam gently. “You’ve been through hell for the past who knows how many years with Oliver, Sam,” Dean explained, moving to help the younger male off the bed. “You’re probably just now taking the time to take proper care of yourself after years of abuse, so I want you to sleep as much as you need to.” He made sure to keep his hand on Sam’s arm in case he needed Dean’s support to keep himself standing upright. “I want you to just focus on getting better and taking care of yourself; let me handle everything else.”

 

Now, it was Sam’s turn to frown, tears springing to the young male’s eyes as he gazed at Dean. “Why are you doing all of this for me?” he asked, giving his head a small shake as he tried to make heads or tails of everything that was happening. “I was such a…dick to you when you first got here and now you’re going out of your way to help me.” Hanging his head, Sam mumbled, “I don’t deserve it.”

 

“Yes you do,” Dean assured Sam, pressing his index finger to the younger male’s chin and forcing him to catch his gaze once more, moss green piercing champagne hazel. “You deserve this, Sam. After everything you’ve been through, it’s the least I can do. I want to help you because I don’t think you should have to deal with Oliver hurting you every time you step outta line in his eyes. That’s not something you deserve, and Oliver’s a dick for making you have to live through that.” His anger was rising, so Dean knew he had to cool it, licking his lips as he sighed softly. “Just…let me take care of you for a while, okay? Can you do that, please?”

 

Still, Sam didn’t think he deserved the kindness that Dean was showing him, but he was willing to let it slide and do as Dean asked. He would let Dean take care of him if that’s what he wanted. After all, it was the least he could do with everything that Dean was doing for him. “Yeah, I can do that,” Sam answered, returning Dean’s smile when the older male beamed at him. Sam then let Dean lead him out of the room, eager to get to his new dorm room and catch a few more hours of sleep. Tomorrow he had to go back to school and he would be no good if wasn’t rested and ready to learn.


	5. Chapter 5

“Which side of the room do you want?” Sam asked, biting into his bottom lip as he glanced at Dean, their eyes meeting a moment before he quickly flicked them back to the floor. He had never had the pleasure of getting the whole dorm experience, the younger male having moved in with Oliver almost as soon as he got here because they had been dating and that had been easier in their minds. Therefore, Sam had no idea how this whole thing worked. Really, he didn’t care which side of the room he slept on as long as the bed was comfortable and he had room for his clothes when he got around to fetching his things from Oliver’s apartment. 

 

Hearing Sam ask which side of the room he wanted, Dean merely gave his head a small shake, frowning when the younger male looked away from him as soon as their eyes met. “It doesn’t matter to me, Sammy,” he assured his new roommate, not even realizing that he was using his own nickname for Sam until it was out of his mouth. Sure, he’d said it earlier, but that had been when he was comforting Sam and the younger male hadn’t really picked up on it then; from the look on Sam’s face, Dean had a feeling he caught it this time.

 

The nickname Dean was using should have bothered Sam – did bother him when other people used it – but when Dean was using it, Sam actually kind of liked it. “Um…okay,” he mumbled, biting into his lip once more as he headed towards the bed against the far left wall, leaving Dean to have the one on the right wall. Slowly, he took a seat, glancing around the room for a few moments before he smiled up at Dean. “Thank you for doing this,” he smiled. “You have no idea how much I appreciate it. And I’ll make it up to you somehow; promise.”

 

Dean was actually pleased that Sam picked the bed closer to the left wall; this way Dean could be facing the door as he slept, and he liked that. It was the hunter in him, he was sure but he didn’t like to have his back to any entrances into a room he was staying in while his guard was down; that only led to problems in the long run. “Sam, you don’t have to make it up to me,” he assured the younger male as he grabbed his duffel bag and tossed it on his bed, figuring he’d deal with it later. “So…you gonna get some more sleep or did you wanna do something else?”

 

Something else sounded like a much better idea, though Sam knew he should probably get all the sleep he could. Then again, Dean did need help with class and Sam had promised to help, so he supposed that was an option. Of course, he would need his books before he tutored Dean, but if Dean was with him, Sam was sure he could get his things from Oliver. At least he hoped he could. “Um…I was thinking that we could go to Oliver’s place and get my things?” Sam suggested, eyes ticking up towards Dean’s and meeting briefly before he once again looked at the floor. “I mean, if you want to. I can go alone if you don’t feel like coming.”

 

It was easy to see that Sam was scared to go to Oliver’s by himself so there was no way Dean was making him do it; besides, he had been planning on going there with Sam anyway and now they weren’t busy, so it seemed like as good a time to go as any. “Yeah, we can go grab your stuff,” Dean assured the younger male, moving towards the door and waiting for Sam to leave before he followed him out, closing the door behind himself. He knew this was going to be more satisfying than it should have been, and he just couldn’t wait to see the look on Oliver’s face when Sam told him they were through. It was going to be the highlight of his entire week.

 

**~~**

 

As they neared the door leading to Oliver’s apartment, Sam felt his body starting to tremble as the memories of what had happened just beyond the wooden barrier of the door the last time he had been here bombarded his mind. Sam didn’t know that he was physically shaking until he felt Dean’s hand on his arm, the younger male jumping slightly as a small gasp escaped him. It made him sick to think of how much power Oliver still held over him; even just the thought of having to face the man was making Sam shaky. And sure, it had only been a day since Sam left Oliver, but he wanted to not be afraid anymore.

 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, not having missed the jump from the younger male at his touch though Sam tried to smile it off and pretend it hadn’t happened. If Sam was worried about going in there, Dean could do it himself as long as the younger male told him what he needed to grab. Regardless, Dean was going in; there was no way in hell he was going to let Sam walk into that apartment by himself so Oliver could hurt him again. It just wasn’t going to happen. “Do you want me to go in alone? Just tell me what you want me to get and I can do it.”

 

Quickly, Sam shook his head, letting the older male know he didn’t want that. Dean’s plan was probably one of the worst that Sam had ever heard! If Dean went in there alone, there was no telling what Oliver would do to him; at least if Sam was in there too, the other male’s attention would be on him and not Dean. Sam had put enough people in danger already; he didn’t need to add Dean’s name to the list. “N-No,” Sam stuttered, giving his head another small shake. “I can do it.” Honestly, Sam wasn’t totally sure that he could do this, but it was a lot better than putting Dean in Oliver’s line of fire; after all, the older male had been so nice to him and the last thing Sam wanted was for anything bad to happen to Dean.

 

He could tell that something was bothering the younger male, though Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Nevertheless, he nodded, letting Sam know that he’d heard him and he wasn’t going to force him into doing anything he didn’t want to do. “I’m coming with you, Sam,” he explained, quickly cutting off Sam’s protests with a shake of his head. “There’s nothing you’re going to say to make me change my mind, so save your breath. I’m not letting you go in there alone so he can hurt you again.”

 

For the first time since he’d come to this campus and started living with Oliver, Sam felt like he was worth something and someone cared about him. Oliver had cared for Sam in his own way the younger male was sure, but no one had ever cared for him like Dean was showing he did for a long time now. When he had told him father he was attracted to men, the man had completely freaked out; he didn’t know how to handle it, which put a strain on his and Sam’s relationship. Ultimately, that played a hand in Sam going to Oliver. He just wanted to be accepted by someone again and Oliver was welcoming him with open arms. At the time, Sam didn’t know it was because he needed a new punching bag; if he had, things would have definitely been different. 

 

The look on Dean’s face told Sam there was no room for argument about him going along into the apartment and really, Sam didn’t want to go alone anyway, so he didn’t argue again. Instead, Sam lifted his fisted hand and knocked on the door, not even realizing that he was holding his breath until he heard Dean whisper for him to breathe. He wasn’t sure when Dean had gotten so close to him, making him feel like the older male was all around him, which made it nearly impossible for Sam to remember his name, let alone remember how to breathe!

 

When the door opened, revealing Oliver who looked pissed as all hell, everything got worse in Sam’s world. If he thought he hadn’t been able to breathe before, now it was even harder. He could smell the booze coming off his boyfriend, or well, ex-boyfriend now, which meant that Oliver was going to be hard to deal with; well, he was always hard to deal with, but now he was going to be even harder than usual. Maybe that was why Sam jumped when Oliver said his name with so many emotions behind it, each and every one designed specifically to scare the hell out of Sam and make him wish he hadn’t come here.

 

Again, Sam jumped when Oliver gripped his arm, twisting slightly to let Sam know how pissed off he really was. “Where the hell have you been, Sam?” Oliver hissed, eyes ticking up to Dean briefly as he shot the other male a dirty look before turning his full attention back to Sam. “I’ve been climbing the walls worrying about you! When I went to see you yesterday, Jessica wouldn’t let me in and then I didn’t even get a phone call from you all night to let me know you were okay! I was about to go to the police and file a report, Sam!”

 

As soon as Dean saw the look of fear and pain on Sam’s face, he stepped forward, shoving Oliver back into the apartment further and forcing him to release Sam. “Don’t touch him,” Dean ordered, grabbing Sam’s wrist and pushing the younger male behind him so that he stood between Sam and what seemed to be the thing in this world that scared him the most. “And drop the act; no one’s buying it, Oliver.” Dean made sure to stay cautious as he turned his attention to Sam in case Oliver tried to attack. “Are you okay?” he asked, hand gently running over the younger male’s arm where he had been grabbed.

 

Sam slowly nodded when Dean asked if he was okay, unconsciously shying away from Dean’s touch in Oliver’s presence. For some reason, having another person touch him while Oliver was watching seemed like he was doing something wrong even though they weren’t dating anymore. “I just came to pick up my stuff,” Sam explained, eyes ticking up to meet Oliver’s gaze before they quickly shot back down to the floor. “We’re done, Oliver; it’s-it’s over.”

 

A look of pure rage crossed Oliver’s features before he was able to regain his control when he was told that Sam was breaking up with him. No way in hell was he going to let this happen; Sam was his, dammit! And he wasn’t about to lose him to some pretty boy new student, that was for damn sure. “Sam, sweetie, come on,” Oliver started, shooting Dean another glare before he cocked his head and looked towards Sam once more. “We can work this out. You don’t want to just throw away everything we had because of one little misunderstanding, do you? I mean, the other night was rough for both of us and I’m sorry. But…don’t leave me Sam. I’m nothing without you; I need you.”

 

Although he hated to admit it, Dean had to give Oliver props for being so damn good at manipulation. But there was one thing he didn’t count on as he tried to guilt trip Sam into getting back with him and that was Dean. There was no way he was letting Sam fall for this. “He said it was over and he meant it,” Dean reiterated. “Now get out of the way so he can get his things and then we’re out of here. And don’t even think about trying to contact him again; consider this your restraining order.”

 

In all honesty, Sam thought Dean was being a little harsh though he had to admit that he was grateful for it. Dean was saying all of the things Sam couldn’t and the younger male could have hugged Dean just then; he refrained though, of course. There was no need to make Oliver any angrier than he already was. “You don’t need me,” Sam mumbled, giving his head a small shake. “You don’t even like me. You’re just mad because I won’t be here for you to slap around anymore.” His body was shaking as he spoke, but he was trying to be brave like Dean had been. It was about time Sam started sticking up for himself.

 

It wasn’t hard to tell that Oliver was shocked by Sam’s words, the other male giving his own head a small shake. “Sam, you know I’d never hurt you,” Oliver lied before he turned his attention to Dean. “He’s probably _poisoned_ your mind, Sam. Him and that other one Jessica; she’s had it in for me since the day she saw you because she wants you for herself!” Glaring at Dean once again, Oliver spat, “And I wouldn’t be surprised if he did too! They’re just jealous of what we have Sam; don’t let them tear us apart! We’re stronger than this and we can get through it together, Sam!”

 

Now it was Dean’s turn to laugh, head tossed back as he nearly had a laughing fit. Damn Oliver was just grasping at straws now. “Yeah, you’d never hurt him!” Dean spat sarcastically. “And I’m sure he gave himself all of those bruises and broke his own ribs. You’re a lying sack of shit, you know that. People like you make me sick.”

 

“What are you even doing here?” Oliver asked suddenly, his murderous gaze focused completely on Dean now. “Sam doesn’t need you here and in case you haven’t gotten this through your thick head, Sam’s with me. So get over your little fantasy that you can come in here like a knight in shining armor whispering lies in his ear and steal him away from me.” He reached for Sam, but Dean quickly wrapped his arm around the younger male’s side and pushed him further behind his body. “Let Sam choose for himself!” Oliver shouted. “Or do I have to knock some sense into you so you’ll leave me and my _boyfriend_ alone.”

 

Snorting out a laugh, Dean instigated, “Oh Oliver, give me a reason to kick your ass, please?” Dean had a lot of reasons he could think of, but nothing that would hold up if Oliver decided to press charges, which Dean had a feeling he would; Oliver just looked the type. “And in case you weren’t listening, let me refresh your memory; Sam just dumped you! It’s over; there is no you and Sam anymore.”

 

Before Oliver could reply, Sam shouted for the both of them to stop, moving from where Dean had him practically pinned to his back so he could stare Oliver in the face. “Just let me through so I can get my stuff,” Sam ordered, frowning when Oliver stepped aside. He had a feeling that as soon as he walked into the apartment, Oliver was going to close him in and Dean out, but it was a risk Sam was going to have to take; besides, he didn’t think a door would stop Dean for too long, so he wasn’t as scared as that would have once made him. 

 

Oliver didn’t argue as he stepped aside, allowing Sam to walk into the apartment. He tried to close the door, just like Sam knew he would, but Dean must have had the same hunch because he pushed it back open and walked in behind Sam, rolling his eyes when Oliver started shouting that he was trespassing on his property. Dean didn’t give a shit what Oliver said because he was only here to make sure Sam got in and out of here without injury.

 

Once he was inside the house, Sam made quick work of grabbing his things. He didn’t have a lot, having left most of his belongings back home in Kansas when he left for school, so he was thankfully out of there pretty quick. Oliver was staring at him the whole time and Dean was hovering over him like he was some kind of fragile being who needed to be protected from the big bad world; and hell, sometimes Sam felt like he was, so how could he complain about that? Honestly, he kind of liked that Dean had taken on the job of being his personal protector. Now that he had broken it off with Oliver, Sam was sure as hell going to need it; after all, the younger male wasn’t dumb enough to believe that Oliver was just going to let him go without a fight. That would have been too easy and Sam knew better than anyone that there was no such thing as easy when it came to his life.

 

Finished packing, Sam turned and nearly ran into Dean though he managed to stop himself before they collided. Thankfully, Sam didn’t have to tell Dean that he was ready to leave because the older male seemed to just be able to tell. As he and Dean were walking out, Oliver tried to grab Sam again, but Dean stopped him, glaring at the other male. “Keep your damn hands to yourself,” he reminded, muscle ticking in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. “Christo,” he tried, frowning when he got no rise out of Oliver. “It means asshole in Latin.”

 

Before anymore incidents could be had, Dean got Sam out of the apartment, his body tense until they were a good five hundred feet away from the building. “Let me carry that for you,” Dean mumbled as he reached for Sam’s duffel. “You’re injured; shouldn’t be carrying anything.” He could tell that Sam wanted to protest, but he didn’t let him as he snatched the bag out of Sam’s hands and threw the strap over his shoulder. “So, are you hungry?” Dean asked, gaze ticking to Sam as the younger male nodded. “Good; I’m starving. Let’s get some food.”

 

Although Sam argued with him about it, Dean bought the younger male dinner; it wasn’t his money after all. He had one Hector Aframian to thank for their meal. Not that Sam had really had a _meal_ ; a salad was hardly a meal as far as Dean was concerned. But Sam seemed to be happy with it, so who was Dean to say anything about it. Plus, it had come with rolls, so he supposed it wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be. He was more of a burger and fries kinda guy himself, but Sam was allowed to eat a salad if it made him happy. God knew Sam needed a little bit of happiness in his life.

 

After they’d eaten, and Dean of course got his pie, they made their way back to the dorm room. It was nearly midnight by the time Sam had showered and brushed his teeth and Sam was way past ready to get some sleep. Tomorrow he had school and he didn’t want to be so tired that he fell asleep in class. Unfortunately, Sam had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be able to get much sleep because the nightmares that had become part of his nightly ritual almost were sure to plague him again tonight, which would make it damn near impossible to sleep.

 

Nevertheless, Sam knew that he had to try as he crawled into the bed and burrowed beneath the covers. At least Dean was in the shower now so if he started thrashing and calling out, the older male wasn’t going to be here to see him do it. Or at least that’s what Sam had thought as he closed his eyes and allowed the exhaustion to pull him into sleep.

 

Just as he figured, the nightmares kicked in not long after he fell asleep, Sam beginning to toss and turn as he was trapped in his own mind, forced to relive the events of his abuse at Oliver’s hand. Their last encounter was the focus of the dream, Sam figuring that was because that experience had been the most dramatic.

 

Dean frowned as he walked out of the bathroom, towel slung loosely on his hips as he dried his hair with another towel. It wasn’t really necessary for him to have two towels, but Dean liked it and this was his dorm room too, so if Sam had a problem with how many towels he used, the younger male could speak up and Dean would at least consider only using one towel. He frowned when he noticed that Sam was tossing and turning and he looked like he was trapped in a nightmare. Sighing, he called, “Sammy, wake up.” When it didn’t work, he frowned, calling to the younger male louder this time. Again, it didn’t work, causing Dean to frown once more.

 

Slowly, Dean made his way to Sam’s bed, his hand gently nudging the younger male’s shoulder. “Sammy,” he mumbled, trying to get him to wake up. “Sam, come on it’s just a nightmare. Wake up, kiddo.” Still, the only response Dean got from Sam was a small whimper as the younger male thrashed under the blankets. “Sammy!”

 

When Dean called for him a third time, Sam’s eyes snapped open, darting about the room as he tried to focus after having just been dreaming. “Dean?” Sam asked, frowning at the older male. “Was I having another nightmare?” He had really hoped that Dean would have stayed in the shower longer, but it wasn’t unusual for him to have bad luck, he supposed. His face fell when Dean nodded, the younger male turning a soft shade of pink. Yeah, he had kind of hoped Dean wouldn’t see him having nightmares; it was embarrassing as far as Sam was concerned. After all, he was twenty-two years old! He shouldn’t be having nightmares like a little kid!

 

“Yeah,” Dean whispered when Sam asked if he had been having another nightmare. He wasn’t used to dealing with this kind of stuff, so he was kind of at a loss here, having no clue how to handle Sam after a nightmare. At least the younger male wasn’t hysterical, which was a good sign he supposed. “Did you…I mean did you want to talk about it?” Dean asked, biting into his bottom lip as he searched Sam’s face. Bobby had always told him when he was younger and had nightmares that it was best to talk about it because it got it out of your head. Maybe it would work the same with Sam.

 

Did Sam want to talk about it? Not really, but he heard from somewhere that it helped, so he supposed it was worth a shot. Slowly, he pushed himself into a seated position, licking his lips before he started, “It was just about Oliver. I…remember all of the things he did to me throughout the years we’ve been dating. And then there was the other night; it’s something that is especially fresh in my mind. He…almost raped me. I mean, how can I get over that?” Of course, he didn’t expect Dean to have an answer, but Sam just felt that he should get it out there. “I’m just…having a hard time dealing with it I guess.”

 

Listening to Sam explain what he had nightmares about made Dean want to go over to that apartment again and beat the shit out of Oliver just on pure principle alone. He just couldn’t understand what kind of person beat and attacked another person. It was probably some sort of power thing, but he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he hated Oliver for what he did to Sam and he wished that he could make the memories go away so Sam could get a decent night of sleep. “Why don’t you try to get a little bit of sleep? I’ll wake you up if you start having a nightmare.”

 

He was a little worried about getting more sleep, but Sam was too tired to try to fight it. Besides, Dean had said he would wake him up and though Sam didn’t know why, he trusted the older male. “Okay,” he whispered, slowly moving to lie back down, burrowing into the covers as he closed his eyes. “Do you promise to wake me up?” Sam asked, biting into his bottom lip as he gazed up at Dean with scared hazel eyes. Sam smiled widely when Dean nodded, promising him that he’d wake him up at the first sign of a nightmare.

 

As soon as Sam was sleeping again, Dean headed back into the bathroom with a clean pair of boxers and a faded black T-shirt, making quick work of getting dressed before he grabbed his cell phone off the bathroom sink and dialed Jessica’s number. It was late, but she had assured him that she’d be awake if he had a problem with Sam and needed some help. Hell, she had been willing to spend the night here just in case, but Dean had talked her out of that before she could get too carried away with the idea. “Jess, hi,” Dean answered when he heard the younger woman’s voice on the other line. “Sam’s having nightmares again; how do I make it stop?”

 

A small frown came to Jessica’s lips when Dean asked how he made the nightmares stop, the young blonde giving her head a small shake though she knew Dean couldn’t see her. “Dean, there’s no way to make them stop,” she answered sadly. “Short from not letting him sleep, I mean. Really, the only thing you can do for him is try to make it better by keeping him calm.” She knew that when Sam had been there, she had been able to keep the nightmares at bay for a little while just by letting Sam know she was here. It wasn’t a permanent fix, but it lasted for a few hours.

 

Now, it was Dean’s turn to frown, the older male rolling his eyes. “Well, how am I supposed to make it better for him? I don’t know how to keep him calm!” Really, Dean didn’t know much of anything about Sam and that fact was painfully obvious right now. He wanted to help Sam get some sleep, but he had no idea how and it was pissing him off!

 

Jessica sighed as she gave a small shrug. “Well, when he was here, I just ran my fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear,” Jessica explained, biting into her bottom lip as she waited for Dean to tell her she was crazy. “I can come over there if you want me to. I mean, if Sam’s having nightmares, I want to help. He has that test tomorrow and if he doesn’t sleep, there’s no way he’ll pass it.” If there was one thing she knew about Sam, it was that if he failed that test, he was going to lose it. 

 

Again, Dean rolled his eyes; he didn’t know how many times he needed to tell Jessica that he could handle it before she finally got it through her head and stopped asking him if she needed to come over. Then again, he had called her, so this time he was kind of asking for it. “No, I’ll be fine,” Dean assured the younger woman. “I can handle Sam; I just wanted to know if you had any tricks up your sleeve to make it easier.” Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair as the sound of Sam’s whimpers reached his ears. “Jess, I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

 

With that, Dean hung up the phone and headed back into the main living area, quickly reaching Sam’s bed and giving the younger male a small nudge. “Sammy, c’mon,” he whispered, frowning when Sam wasn’t listening. “Sam, wake up; you’re having another nightmare.” Still, the only response he received was a small whimper from the younger male. Again, he sighed before he slowly crawled into the bed beside Sam, his movements awkward as he wrapped one arm around Sam, his other hand moving to stroke through Sam’s hair. “Shh…Sammy, he can’t hurt you here; I’ve gotcha,” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear, cheek resting against Sam’s forehead. 

 

Slowly, Sam’s eyes blinked open, looking up at the older male with tears running down his cheeks. The dreams were getting more intense and Sam wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. “Thank you,” Sam whispered, licking his lips as he felt the pull of sleep wanting to take him again. He could feel Dean trying to move away now that he was awake and out of his nightmare, but Sam gripped a fistful of his T-shirt, looking up at Dean once more. “Stay with me? Please?” Sam couldn’t explain it, but he felt safe when Dean was with him and he had a theory that maybe if Dean held him while he slept, he could keep the nightmares away.

 

Dean gasped softly when Sam asked him to stay in the bed with him. He wanted to, but he wasn’t sure how to handle this kind of situation. If Sam had been anyone else, anyone Dean hadn’t developed feelings for, then it would have been a no brainer; he would have been under the covers faster than Sam could blink. But this was Sam and Dean didn’t want to move too fast and blow any chances he had at maybe getting closer to the younger male down the road. Then again, Sam had asked him to stay and he looked so damn scared right now that Dean was having a hard time saying no.

 

So, licking his lips, Dean gave a small nod. “Y-Yeah, okay,” he answered, slowly repositioning himself so that he could hold Sam and still be comfortable himself. A small smile came to his lips when Sam snuggled in closer and closed his eyes, Dean’s fingers gently running through Sam’s hair as the younger male fell asleep once more. Oh yeah, Dean was getting in way over his head here, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care right now.

 

**~~**

 

“We have a problem,” Oliver spoke into the phone, rolling his eyes when the man on the other line got mouthy with him. “Sam just dumped me, okay? I don’t have a way to get to him anymore.” And with what they were working, he _needed_ a way to get to Sam. After all, they weren’t even completely sure if Sam was who they wanted, which was why they needed more information on the kid; Oliver wasn’t going to get it if Sam wasn’t here with him.

 

Anger was clear in his voice as he spoke, “Did you at least find out if Sam was one of them? If we know for sure, you don’t need to have him inches away from you every damn day. We can just go on in for the attack.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Oliver answered, “No Gordon, I didn’t figure it out! He hasn’t showed any of the signs yet! Maybe he’s not one of them and we’re just grasping at straws here with nothing to back us up!” By now, the other two had been out in full blast with their powers; Ava Wilson had visions of people about to die, and Andrew Gallagher could make people do anything he wanted them to do just by saying the words. But with Sam, there was nothing like that; no signs.

 

Now, it was Gordon’s turn to roll his eyes, giving his head a small shake though he knew Oliver couldn’t see him through the phone. “Look, you said so yourself; Sam has nightmares that has him waking up screaming when he actually does get some sleep. There’s your sign! Maybe he’s like that other girl and has nightmares about people dying. We should at least look into it further. Now, get off your ass and get Sam back where he belongs; and do it quick, Oliver.”

 

A small sigh escaped Oliver as he explained, “That might be harder than you think. He’s already hanging out with some other guy. They have a dorm room on campus now and he’s like a damn bodyguard!” When Gordon asked who it was, Oliver answered, “I have no clue. Some new student; Dean Smith I think his name is. But there’s something odd about him. When he came over to my apartment with Sam to get Sam’s things, he said ‘ _Christo_ ,’ like he thought I was a demon or something. I’m starting to wonder if this Dean Smith isn’t really who he says he is.”

 

This new information peaked Gordon’s interest, the older male giving a small nod. “All right, well I’ll look into it. In the meantime, do whatever you have to do in order to get Sam back. I don’t care if you have to kidnap him and keep him held hostage at your apartment; just get him back. I’m flying out there as soon as I have more information and I expect to be able to take care of this freak while I’m there.”

 

With that, Gordon hung up the phone, leaving Oliver to stare at the cell phone in his hands. He had no idea how he was going to get Sam back here. Then again, he had always been known for his creativity when it came to getting things he wanted; maybe that was why Gordon Walker had recruited him. Whatever the case, Oliver wasn’t going to let the other male down; he just needed the perfect plan to get Sam back where he belonged. And he needed to do it fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke to the soft sounds of someone snoring beside him. It was odd because he knew that Oliver always left the apartment before him and he didn’t think it was before six o’clock, which meant Oliver should have been in the shower getting ready. And even more odd, there was an arm wrapped around his chest and a hand in his hair; Oliver never showed him affection like this, especially when they were sleeping. 

 

He slowly opened his eyes, frowning when he realized that it wasn’t Oliver’s face he was looking into, but Dean Smith’s. Suddenly, everything came rushing back and Sam’s frown quickly faded into a small smile. Dean had stayed with him all night and Sam hadn’t had anymore nightmares. Sam was half tempted to ask Dean if he would stay with him every night like this, but he didn’t want to impose. Maybe he would ask later once he got an idea of how Dean felt about it. After all, Sam wasn’t even sure if Dean liked men the same way Sam did or if he was just doing this to be nice to Sam; it wasn’t like Dean hadn’t been super nice already so there was no reason Sam saw that he wouldn’t do this just to make Sam happy.

 

A quick glance at the clock told him that it was only a little after six, so he had plenty of time before he needed to start getting ready for school. Sam wanted to do something nice for Dean because of everything the older male had done for him and he supposed he would start by making Dean breakfast in bed. Slowly, he pushed himself out of the bed, careful not to jar Dean too much and wake him as he untangled himself from Dean’s hold; after all, if Dean woke up, it would have ruined the whole surprise.

 

Once he was out of the bed, Sam made his way to the kitchenette where he found everything he would need to make omelets. It didn’t take very long to get the job done and he figured it was a good idea to wake Dean up a little bit before it was completely ready. After all, Sam didn’t know how easy or hard it was to wake Dean and they did have class at eight. Then again, they lived on campus so it wouldn’t take them long to get there; Sam was used to having to walk to school from Oliver’s apartment, so this was going to take a little getting used to, he supposed. Nevertheless, he wanted to wake Dean in case it was hard to get the other male out of bed because he didn’t want Dean’s breakfast to get cold. 

 

Slowly, Sam made his way over to the bed, climbing onto the mattress and taking in Dean’s handsome features. “Dean,” he whispered, licking his lips as he gave the older male a gentle shove. “Dean, wake up; I made breakfast.” He smiled when Dean opened his gorgeous green eyes and looked at him. “Hi,” he whispered, his own eyes slipping closed as Dean cupped his cheek. “I-I um…made you breakfast.”

 

When Dean woke and saw Sam staring down at him, he wasn’t sure why, but he felt the need to touch the younger male; felt the need to show Sam any kind of affection he possibly could show him because Sam deserved it and Dean wanted Sam to know that he cared about him even if it didn’t mean anything for them. Of course, when he realized that he was cupping Sam’s cheek like they were in love or something, he quickly pulled his hand away, cheeks blushing a soft shade of pink as he cleared his throat. “Breakfast?” he asked, head cocking to the side as he stared at the kitchenette. “Sammy, you didn’t have to make me breakfast.”

 

“I wanted to,” Sam answered, honestly a little disappointed at the lack of contact now that Dean had moved his hand away. “It’s nothing fancy; just omelets,” he continued with a small shrug. “I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate what you’re doing for me and I thought breakfast was a good place to start.” Sam knew he was forever going to be in Dean’s debt, but he was fine with that. After all, it wasn’t like hanging out with Dean and doing things for him was awful or anything. Actually, Sam kind of liked it; and last night had been a huge help. For once, Sam had actually gotten a decent night’s sleep and if there was a way he could get more of those, then Sam was going to do whatever he needed to do in order to make that happen.

 

Smiling, Dean pushed himself up onto his elbows, eyes searching Sam’s face. “All right then; let me get dressed and then we can eat.” He went to get out of bed, but Sam stopped him and told him that he had planned on making it a breakfast in bed so he wanted him to stay put; Dean was more than happy to lie in bed a little longer, so he didn’t put up a fight, watching as Sam moved out of the bed and started plating the food. His stomach rumbled when the scent of eggs met his nose, letting the older male know just how hungry he was.

 

**~~**

 

After breakfast, Dean and Sam quickly got to class, sitting next to each other so Sam could make sure Dean was taking good notes. After all, Mr. Wyatt’s class wasn’t the only one Dean was suffering in, so Sam had agreed to help him out with all of the classes he was taking with him; it was really the least he could do considering everything Dean had done for him. Of course, Dean kept insisting that Sam didn’t have to thank him or do him any favors, but the younger male felt bad not doing something for Dean in return. Though he supposed he could tone it down a little bit, that way Dean didn’t feel like he was trying too hard.

 

The classes seemed like they were dragging on forever if you asked Dean and he couldn’t even describe how damn happy he was when his professor released the class early. He and Sam walked to lunch together for the first time and Dean realized that he could definitely get used to this. In all honesty, Dean didn’t have much of a history with good relationships; unless you counted the endless amount of women he took home and had a one night stand with, he didn’t really have any kind of relationship history. Well, there was Cassie Robinson, but that hadn’t ended very well and Dean didn’t really like to talk about it. 

 

When Jessica saw Sam and Dean walking into the cafeteria, she smiled softly, glad to see Sam smiling again after the younger male had been so scared and worried about getting beaten all of the time. She quickly ushered them over to her table, smiling once more when Sam offered for Ash to come sit with them because Dean was. After all, Ash only sat with Dean, so Sam didn’t want him to be alone for lunch. Her hand quickly found its way into Sam’s hair as she smiled at her best friend. “I heard you had another nightmare last night,” she mumbled, a small frown creasing her brow. “Did you want to talk about it?”

 

Sam slowly shook his head when Jessica asked if he wanted to talk about the nightmare, letting her know that he just wanted to forget it. “Dean and I already talked about it,” Sam explained, smiling up at Dean when he returned to the table with Sam’s lunch; a Caesar salad with dressing on the side, just how Sam liked it. He had to smile when he saw the look on Dean’s face as the older male practically glared at the salad like it was going to attack him. Dean hated anything healthy apparently; he was eyeing his burger and fries with adoration and almost love though, which had Sam chuckling to himself. 

 

Although she knew it was pretty ridiculous, Jessica felt a small pang of jealousy shoot through her when Sam explained that he had already spoken to Dean about his nightmares. It wasn’t anything to get worked up about really, but she and Sam always talked about things that were bothering him; it wasn’t like Dean was Sam’s boyfriend, or anything. Suddenly, it hit her that maybe Sam had moved on to Dean; but so quickly after breaking up with Oliver? Jessica just couldn’t see that happening. Maybe there was a little part of Sam that wanted to move on to Dean, which was fine with her, even if she had a crush on Dean and had openly told Sam about it; she thought that being best friends would somehow make Sam a little more caring than that. “Oh,” she smiled softly, eyes ticking up to Dean as she gave him a small smile. “I see. Well, I’m glad he was able to help you through your nightmare, Sam.”

 

If Sam didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Jessica was jealous of Dean. But she had been the one who invited Dean over to her apartment to take care of Sam in the first place, so there was no way she could be jealous, right? “Yeah, so am I,” Sam answered with a smile that was directed right at Dean, the older male smiling back at him through a mouthful of cheeseburger, causing Sam to chuckle once more. He then turned his attention to the salad Dean had brought him, remembering that Jessica always yelled at him for not eating at lunch. Well, Dean said he was going to make sure Sam was taken care of, so he supposed Jessica would be happy about that if nothing else. 

 

The lunch period was almost completely silent, everyone focusing more on their food than each other. Every now and then, Sam would catch Ash eyeing Jessica, but the other woman didn’t notice because she was looking at Dean. He did remember that Jessica had mentioned having a crush on Dean, but that didn’t mean anything, right? After all, she had also told him that she wanted him to be happy and now that he was allowing himself to get to know Dean, the older male was making him happy. Of course, he didn’t know why he was thinking about anything like that right now because it wasn’t like Dean had made a move on him or anything; hell, Sam didn’t even know if Dean was into men, so he knew he shouldn’t have been thinking about this right now.

 

Once the hour was up, Dean grabbed Sam’s lunch before Sam could move and threw it away for him, quickly coming back to the table so he and Sam could walk to their last class together. He hadn’t missed Jessica’s looks of what he would describe as jealousy, though he didn’t really care because it wasn’t like he was trying to impress her, or anything. After all, he was interested in Sam, not Jessica Moore. Of course, he did feel a little responsible for her crush if she had one because he had kind of been using her to get to Sam; but she didn’t have to know that.

 

Thankfully, the last class seemed to actually fly by because the teacher had put them into pairs to do work that was due tomorrow, so Dean basically used the class period to goof off and flirt with Sam. His advances seemed to go way over Sam’s head, but that didn’t mean he was going to stop; sooner or later the younger male would get what he was trying to do. All Dean had to do was be a little more forward. They were dismissed shortly after and Sam had insisted that when they got back to their dorm, they finish the few answers they hadn’t gotten done in class so they didn’t have to do them later. So, as Sam searched through the book for the next answer, pencil held lightly between his teeth, brows knit in concentration, Dean took the chance to tell Sam what he had been trying to tell him all period. “You’re sexy when you’re working,” he whispered, making it sound a little more intimate in the small room.

 

When Dean told him that he was sexy when he was working, Sam’s pencil dropped from between his teeth as his mouth opened in slight shock. He had realized that Dean had been flirting with him all period, but a part of him had actually thought he’d been imagining things. There was no imagining the words that had just come out of Dean’s mouth though. His cheeks flushed a slight pink and he ducked his head, trying to hide behind his book because he had no idea what to say to that. “You’re supposed to be looking for the answer to number fifteen,” he mumbled, wondering if the older male would forget about it if Sam just ignored it.

 

Much to Sam’s surprise, Dean didn’t let the subject drop. “The answer’s double jeopardy,” Dean answered as he snatched Sam’s book out of his hands and snapped it closed before he placed it on the desk they were working at. As soon as he had Sam’s attention, Dean smiled at the younger male, pouring all the charm he possibly could into the gesture. “Kiss me, Sammy.”

 

“W-What?” Sam asked, his cheeks reddening even more at the thought of kissing Dean. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; it was just that the whole thing had taken Sam by surprise. And he had just really broken it off with Oliver even if their relationship hadn’t been all that great but it had still been a relationship, technically. He watched as Dean moved closer and repeated his earlier request, their lips just a few inches apart. Sam tried to refrain from kissing the older male, but eventually, his downstairs brain won out and he was moving forward, lips locking with Dean’s. 

 

As soon as Sam’s lips touched his, Dean moaned, hand moving to pull Sam closer by his shirt. A small smile came to his lips when he heard Sam moan almost as if he answering Dean’s moan. Though as awesome as the kiss was, Dean wanted more; he and Sam weren’t close enough and Dean was about to fix that. “C’mere,” he mumbled, already moving to get closer to Sam, pulling the younger male tight against his chest.

 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck when the older male pulled him closer, moaning into the kiss once more. When he had first allowed himself to appreciate Dean, even if it had only been for a moment, the first thing he realized was that Dean had lips that could probably kiss the hell outta him; he’d definitely been right. “M-More,” Sam begged when Dean broke the kiss, not giving Dean a chance to answer before his lips were back on Dean’s.

 

In all honesty, Dean hadn’t expected Sam to want to kiss him again, though he surely wasn’t complaining. His own arms wrapped around Sam’s waist, pulling the younger male impossibly closer, leaving no air between their bodies. “Wanted to do this since the second week I saw you,” Dean mumbled, lips sliding from Sam’s own down to the younger male’s chin before sliding further to attack Sam’s neck. “But you wouldn’t even talk to me.”

 

A small chuckle escaped Sam when Dean seemed to actually pout about him not talking to him when they had first met. Really, it had been all Oliver’s fault, but Sam didn’t want to ruin the mood by bringing him up. So, he just allowed Dean to attack his neck like he was, hand fisting in the older male’s hair, pulling Dean’s lips against his skin more roughly. “Just keep-keep doing that,” Sam mumbled, head tilting back to offer up more of his neck to the older male.

 

“Mmm…do this and more,” Dean groaned, gathering all of his strength and picking Sam up before lying him down on the desk; well, it was more like he flopped Sam onto the desk, because the younger male was so damn heavy, but he had intended for the gesture to be more graceful. Nevertheless, he had Sam sprawled out on the desk now and he was going to take advantage of the fact. It didn’t sound as though the desk was going to hold their combined weight however, so Dean made sure he didn’t climb onto the desk. He could hear Sam moaning and pleading with him to give him more, but Dean knew there was nothing else he could do as long as he had the younger male on the desk. But he wasn’t going to just stop because they hit a fork in the road; no way. “C’mere Sammy,” he mumbled as he pulled Sam to his feel. “If you want me to stop, or if I’m going too far, just tell me.”

 

Honestly, Sam hadn’t really been listening to much of anything coming out of Dean’s mouth because he’d been a little too occupied trying to keep Dean from stopping; if there was one thing he knew, it was that he didn’t want Dean to stop. One minute he had been kissing Dean beside the desk and the next he had been on the desk and now he was being manhandled somewhere else. It was all very confusing and Sam was just hoping that Dean had a plan here; after all, it was only right to take care of a man after getting him all worked up. At least in Sam’s opinion. “Dean…”

 

Before Sam could finish his sentence, Dean had him pinned to the mattress, the older male lavishing attention to his neck and collarbone. Dean’s hands slipped under Sam’s shirt, being mindful of the younger male’s bruised skin as he fingered one of Sam’s nipples, pinching the bud when it pebbled beneath his ministrations. 

 

More small moans broke from Sam as Dean continued to torture him, the older male knowing exactly where to touch in order to make Sam go crazy. Suddenly, Sam realized that it must mean Dean had experience in this area, which kind of made Sam nervous. It wasn’t like Sam hadn’t had sex before, but with Oliver, it hadn’t exactly been too educational, or anything. Hell, half of the time, Oliver didn’t even care enough to get Sam off! “D-Dean,” Sam mumbled, cheeks reddening at the thought of telling Dean that he had no idea what he was really doing here. “I’m not…I mean I…I’m not really –”

 

Almost as soon as Sam opened his mouth, Dean understood what he was going to say. But Sam was twenty-two years old, so he had to be wrong, right? “Sammy, are you telling me that you a…virgin?” Dean asked, brows knitting in confusion. Of course, he didn’t care because he wanted Sam right now; it was just good to know if Sam was a virgin so he knew that he had to be extra careful. Dean didn’t want to hurt Sam, after all.

 

Now it was Sam’s turn to knit his brows in confusion, the younger male giving his head a small shake. “N-No,” he assured Dean. “I just…I’m not very…experienced in this area.” Again, his cheeks reddened, Sam refusing to meet Dean’s gaze as he explained his earlier babbling. “Oliver was the only man that I had been with and usually when we were…intimate, it was all about him.” Biting into his bottom lip, Sam explained, “I just wanted you to know that in case I…you know, suck or something.”

 

Dean chuckled when Sam suggested that he was going to suck at sex, the older male knowing there was no chance of that. Sam was going to be fine because Dean was going to take the lead and let Sam just lie back and enjoy it. “You’re going to be great,” he assured Sam, tongue slipping out of his mouth to flick along the seam of Sam’s lips. “And I’m going to take care of you; m’not gonna be like Oliver and leave you hanging.” Slowly, his hand slid out from under Sam’s clothes, fingers gripping the material and pulling gently. “Want these off you,” he mumbled, tugging at Sam’s clothes.

 

When Dean told him he wanted his clothes off, Sam nodded, wanting the exact same thing as soon as possible. His hands shot to the hem of his T-shirt, tugging the fabric up and off his body, tossing the shirt haphazardly across the room, not too concerned where it landed. He then gripped the hem of Dean’s shirt, tugging at it until he finally managed to get it off his lover before he worked the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans open, shoving his hand into Dean’s boxers and wrapping his fingers around Dean’s hard length as soon as he was able to. After all, he didn’t want to be bad at this and enthusiasm was always a good thing.

 

Dean groaned softly when Sam took his aching member in hand, head hanging between his shoulder blades as he panted out unnecessary breaths. “Fuck, Sammy,” he growled before he captured Sam’s lips in a hungry, desperate kiss. Gripping Sam’s waist so they wouldn’t lose contact, Dean rolled them over so he wouldn’t have to worry about holding himself up so he didn’t crush Sam. His hands quickly moved to the waistband of Sam’s jeans, yanking them open, the button nearly popping off in Dean’s haste to touch Sam and make the younger male feel as good as Sam was making him feel right now. 

 

Being flipped was a huge surprise to Sam, the younger male having figured that Dean would have wanted to be on top tonight. Of course, he wasn’t complaining about how they were lying, he just wanted to get on with the show. After all, Sam had been looking forward to this ever since Dean put the idea in his head and Sam was anything but patient. “Dean…want you,” Sam moaned softly, licking his lips as he ground his jean clad ass down against Dean’s crotch. “Now babe, please?”

 

He wasn’t sure he could have said no even if he had wanted to when Sam started grinding down on his crotch, groaning in pleasure at the friction though it wasn’t nearly enough. “Sammy,” he gasped, gripping Sam’s hips once more so he could flip them back to the position they had started in, grinding his hips down against Sam’s desperately. It had been too long since he’d been with someone and he’d dreamed of Sam beneath him too many nights to make this very graceful.

 

As quickly as he could manage, Dean pulled the younger male’s jeans down his body, letting them pool at Sam’s knees because he wasn’t ready to stop kissing him. He then did the same with his own, kicking them off his ankles as his hand went to Sam’s cock, stroking the younger male’s leaking member. His lips slid away from Sam’s, smiling softly when his lover let out a small whimper, lips pressing instead against Sam’s neck, sliding downward until he reached Sam’s cock, taking the younger male deep into his mouth. 

 

His hands slid down Sam’s hips, grabbing at the denim still on his lover’s body and pulling it the rest of the way off, Sam’s dick falling from his lips with an obscene _pop_. Once Sam’s jeans and boxers were off, Dean crawled back up his lover’s body, kissing a path as he went. When he reached Sam’s lips again, he quickly captured them with his own, tongue delving into Sam’s mouth, tangling with his own. 

 

Slowly, Dean’s hand trailed down Sam’s chest, thumb brushing over the younger male’s nipples before sliding lower, taking Sam’s dick in his hand and stroking the younger male teasingly, giving Sam almost no pleasure. A small smile came to his lips when Sam whimpered and bucked into his hand, though he didn’t move to give his lover any more friction. 

 

“Ungh…Dean, please?” Sam whimpered, trying to buck up into Dean’s touch, though the older male was using his body to keep Sam in place; torturing him. “Dean,” he whined, his own hand moving to wrap around his cock and Dean’s hand, only to have Dean catch his wrist and pull it away, shaking his head. “Please?”

 

Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face seeing how damn eager his lover was. He didn’t think he had ever seen Sam so damn desperate and he kind of liked it. But he knew that he couldn’t keep Sam on edge like this for long; that would have been cruel, hand already moving a bit faster, applying a little more pressure. The sounds of pleasure spilling from Sam’s lips were even more satisfying than his lover’s pleas. “What do you want me to do to you, Sammy?” he asked, lips once again finding Sam’s throat, teeth scraping against the tender flesh once more.

 

He didn’t really know what he wanted Dean to do, honestly. There were so many things he wanted from his roommate; he didn’t know how to put them into words. So, Sam pushed Dean off of him, rolling so that he was on top now. Crawling down Dean's body, Sam stopped once his head was positioned between Dean's legs. Slowly, he licked his lips, pressing a kiss to each of Dean's inner thighs, teasing him before the real fun happened.

 

When Sam knelt between his legs, Dean let his legs drop open, watching him. He knew what was going to happen, and he was more than willing to allow it. Again, he moaned as Sam's mouth was on him, pressing kisses to his thighs. His hands went to the sheets, grabbing them in a white knuckled grip as he was relentlessly tortured, waiting for Sam to get with the program. "Sam, come on, stop teasing," he complained, biting his bottom lip once more.

 

Smiling, Sam ran his hands over Dean's legs, his fingers coming so close to touching Dean's throbbing erection before he pushed them upwards, running them along Dean's abdomen instead. Again, he smiled as he heard Dean almost whimper. Finally, Sam couldn't stand to tease anymore, needing to taste Dean almost as badly as he needed to breathe it felt.

 

With another smile, Sam grasped the base of Dean's shaft, lowering his head to take Dean's cock deep in his mouth, humming around his length, doing everything he hoped Dean liked. After all, Oliver had liked it when Sam did these things and he figured men were the same for the most part; at least that’s what he was hoping.

 

Dean gasped as he felt Sam's mouth devour his cock. It took all the strength he had not to buck his hips and drive his aching erection deeper into his boyfriend's willing mouth. "Oh, God...Sam," Dean moaned, biting his bottom lip as he tried so desperately to hold still. 

 

Slowly, Sam pulled back, running his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock before circling it around the tip. Again, he took his lover inside, just the crown, sucking hard, drawing yet another moan out of Dean. Opening his mouth wide, Sam took Dean deep again, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing, letting Dean feel his throat work against the tip of his cock before bobbing his head up and down, his hand jacking the lower part of Dean's shaft that he couldn't fit into his mouth.

 

Finally, Dean couldn't take it anymore, and he had to move. Slowly, he brought his hand to the back of Sam’s head, pushing him down further, forcing his cock deeper. He could tell when Sam just stopped moving all together and let him do all the work, but that was fine. As long as Sam was sucking, he was okay with anything else. Again, he moaned as he felt Sam's free hand cupping his balls, rolling them between his fingers.

 

Sam kept sucking and teasing Dean's cock with his lips and tongue, hand gently squeezing Dean's sac until he could feel that Dean was close. He stopped then, not wanting him to cum just yet. Pulling off Dean's cock, Sam smiled up at his lover, loving the way he looked right now. He then crawled up his lover’s body, grabbing his shoulder and rolling so that Dean lay on top of him. "Fuck me, Dean," he begged, grinding his cock against Dean's spit-slick member.

 

Dipping his head, Dean captured Sam’s lips with his own. Slowly, he ran his hands down Sam's sides, gripping his hips and pulling his roommate’s ass off the bed, kneading the firm flesh. Breaking the kiss for air, he brought his right hand back up his lover’s body, his left still groping Sam's ass. Gently, he placed his index and middle fingers at Sam's mouth, letting him know he wanted him to suck on them. Sam did as he was silently told, wrapping his tongue around them before Dean pulled them away.

 

Again, Dean trailed his hand down Sam's body, careful not to touch him with his wet fingers. Once his hand was at his boyfriend's ass again, Dean slowly spread Sam's ass cheeks, eliciting a small moan from Sam. "Shhh...I got you, Sammy," he whispered, pushing one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle at Sam's entrance, pushing in slowly. 

 

Sam gasped as his lover’s index finger breached him, moaning softly as Dean moved his finger in and out of his hole. "Dean..." he moaned, pushing his hips down as Dean's finger worked him, needing to feel Dean inside him. Again, he moaned as Dean added a second finger, gripping Dean's shoulder as he felt Dean’s fingers scissoring inside of him, opening him for what was to come. Sam threw his head forward, letting it fall to the crook of Dean's neck, his hot breath fanning over Dean's neck and shoulder as he gasped from the sensations running through him. 

 

Slowly, Dean pulled his fingers from the younger male’s ass, holding his hips in place as he slid his still slick cock inside Sam's stretched hole. He made sure to go slow, sliding himself in inch by inch until he was buried balls deep so he didn't hurt Sam. It was so hard to hold still when he felt Sam's ass clenching around him, though. But he knew he had to; he had to give Sam time to adjust to the invasion before he just mindlessly fucked him. After all, they weren’t using real lube, so he didn’t want to hurt Sam by being too rough.

 

Sam could see how much strain Dean was putting on himself as he tried not to move. Tried to give Sam time to adjust to his full length inside of him. As he began to get used to the invasion, he rocked his hips a little, testing the waters, so to speak. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, Dean, come on, move."

 

He didn't have to tell Dean twice. As soon as he heard the word 'move,' Dean pulled almost completely out before thrusting back inside, setting a good rhythm. He moaned as he felt Sam's short, blunt fingernails dig into his shoulders. "Are you okay, Sam?" he asked, trying to be as gentle as possible. He knew from Sam’s little outburst that he wasn’t all that comfortable with sex, so he was going to have to take it slow, but it was just so damn hard. And, really, it was all Sam's fault for being so fucking hot when he was in bed. 

 

Letting out the breath that he had been holding, Sam nodded again, pulling on Dean's shoulders to get him closer as he rocked his hips, pushing his ass further down onto Dean's hard cock inside of him. "Y-Yeah, Dean, I'm fine." He moved his arms so that his left arm was on Dean's back, palm flat in the center of it while his right arm wrapped around Dean's neck, long digits tangling in his short hair. "I need you, Dean. Please?" Roughly, Sam pulled Dean's head downwards, locking their lips with brutal force. "Please, Dean?" Sam begged as he broke the kiss, only to do it again, their teeth clacking together as Sam tried to devour him.

 

He didn't know what Sam wanted, and it pissed him off. If he was going to make this as enjoyable as possible for the younger male, Dean needed to know exactly what his lover wanted; what he needed. As the kiss was broken again, Dean looked into Sam's eyes, seeing that his boyfriend was pretty much taken over by his need for Dean. "Sam, what do you need?" he asked, hoping to get through to him. Slowly, he dipped his head, kissing Sam's neck. "This?" he asked, allowing his lips to barely touch Sam's skin again, smiling as he heard his roommate moan. 

 

Removing his right hand from Sam's hip, he drug it across Sam's lower abdomen, slowly making his way to his lover’s throbbing erection. Once his hand was where he wanted it, Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam's hard shaft, slowly stroking him, rubbing his thumb over Sam's slit before pivoting his wrist and sliding his hand back down. "Or is this what you want, Sam?" he asked, dropping his head so he could kiss Sam's collarbone. 

 

"Ungh...Dean," Sam moaned, pushing the hand that was resting on Dean's back down, effectively pressing Dean's body closer to his. "Harder, Dean," he ordered, feeling his release coming quickly with every stroke of Dean's skilled hand. 

 

Dean nodded, bracing himself by placing the hand that wasn't working his boyfriend on the bed beside Sam's head. He thrust his cock in deeper, angling his hips so the tip of his dick hit Sam's prostate, smiling as he heard his boyfriend moan in approval. With each thrust, the bed moved with them, slamming off the wall before moving back down to do it again in time with Dean's brutal pace. Sam's hands were back on Dean's shoulders now, holding on with bruising force, cluing Dean in that Sam was about to cum.

 

Soft pants and small moans were spilling from Sam’s lips as he felt his release coming on him, fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders harder. “Dean…oh God, m’getting close,” Sam warned, realizing that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this. He’d never been able to get this far with Oliver since he had been getting abused, which meant it had to have been at least three years. “Dean!” Sam shouted as the first rope of cum shot from the head of his cock, fingers biting into Dean’s shoulders so hard Sam was sure they were going to leave marks.

 

Dean made sure to stroke Sam through his orgasm before he allowed himself to let go, moaning softly as he watched Sam come undone. “You’re so sexy when you beg for me,” Dean whispered into the younger male’s ear, nipping the shell before he pulled back with a small smile on his face. He barely remembered to roll off Sam when he came down from his high so he didn’t crush the younger male, arm instantly wrapping around Sam and pulling him in closer to his body. “Mmm…you’re amazing,” he smiled, fingers carding through Sam’s hair. Another small smile came to his lips when Sam yawned, the older male allowing Sam to snuggle up into his chest. “Get some sleep Sammy; we have class tomorrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

A loud knock on the door had Oliver jumping slightly in shock. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised by the knock, already knowing who was at the door and knowing that the man was going to be pissed off because he didn’t have Sam here. Gordon Walker had been very specific about his plans when they had spoken on the phone and Oliver knew that he wanted to deal with Sam as quickly as possible. After all, Sam wasn’t anything more than one of the monsters Gordon hunted and Oliver was happy to help Gordon rid the world of Sam and every other human like him.

 

At first, Oliver had been skeptical when Gordon spilled his guts about what he did for a living. It wasn’t every day that someone told you he hunted things that didn’t exist as far as Oliver knew, so he had needed a little bit of proof. His proof had come in the form of Scott Cary a few months ago; the man could electrocute people with just a touch if he wanted to and it had blown Oliver’s mind. After that, it had been pretty hard to be skeptical about these things, so he had started working with Gordon to control this situation.

 

One night while he was bartending, Gordon had come to have a drink after a hunt Oliver hadn’t been invited on and they had gotten to talking. Somewhere along the line, the conversation had gone to Sam and Gordon finally broke the news that Sam was one of these freaks they were hunting. Of course, Oliver hadn’t believed him, but Gordon had been persistent and before he knew it, Oliver had seen the signs. Sam had nightmares and that had to be the sign Gordon was talking about! But Oliver had cared for Sam back then, unlike now, so Gordon had given him time to get used to the idea of having to kill the younger male.

 

But now Oliver’s adjustment period was up and it was time to get the show on the road. Sam needed to be taken care of and Gordon wanted to deal with it as soon as possible. After all, there were many more freaks like Sam to deal with in the world and Gordon wanted to get it done before the demon who created them had time to get his army ready; a demon army was never a good sign and if this human was meant to lead them, then Gordon still had a chance to stop it.

 

When the door opened, Gordon pushed past Oliver, searching the house for the young demon boy, only to come up with nothing. He couldn’t hide his anger as he walked into the kitchen to join Oliver, glaring at the younger male as he sipped at his coffee. “Where’s Sam?” he asked, stalking towards Oliver, his dark eyes holding promises of pain if he didn’t like Oliver’s answer. “I thought I told you to have him here so we could deal with this situation while I was in town.”

 

“You did,” Oliver answered with a small nod. “But I can’t find him. Sam’s gone off the map when he’s not in school and I can’t really grab him there, can I? People would notice if I was kidnapping Sam; especially since the news of our break up has gone public thanks to Jessica Moore and that lovesick little puppy of hers, Ash.” Giving his head a small shake, Oliver explained, “He’s with Dean somewhere; I just know it. Probably spreading his legs for the man like the little slut he is.”

 

Frowning, Gordon shook his head, grabbing a cup out of the cupboard and pouring himself some coffee. Apparently, they were going to have a long day ahead of them and he was going to need the caffeine boost to keep him going. “I doubt Dean is having sex with Sam,” Gordon assured the younger male, knowing how Oliver got when he was jealous; although he didn’t have feelings for Sam anymore, he still didn’t want anyone else to have him for some reason that Gordon just couldn’t understand. “Besides, don’t you think we have better things to think about other than Sam’s sexual partners?”

 

Oliver chuckled dryly when Gordon defended Dean, giving his head a small shake. “You don’t know that; you don’t even know Dean so how can you possibly know what he’s doing with Sam?” Sighing, Oliver tried to reign in his emotions, knowing that Gordon was right about them having more important things to do. Since he hadn’t been able to get Sam before Gordon came here, they needed to figure out a way to get him now. “Do you have any idea how to get him here? Because I know he isn’t going to come to me; not after everything that went down between us in the last few days. And especially if Dean is telling him to stay away from me, which I wouldn’t be surprised about; he had been pretty adamant about me not touching Sam when they came here to get Sam’s things.”

 

Another frown came to Gordon’s lips when Oliver told him he didn’t know Dean. Of course, he shouldn’t have been offended because Oliver didn’t know who Dean really was, but he couldn’t help but feel the emotion. “As a matter of fact, I do know Dean; I know him more than you do anyway,” Gordon bragged, taking a seat across from Oliver at the table and taking a sip from his own mug. “Have you even heard of John Winchester?” Again, he shouldn’t have felt offended when Oliver’s answer was no, but he sometimes forgot that Oliver was new to this scene and needed to be told everything. “He’s a hunter; and a damn good one,” Gordon explained. “I had the pleasure of working with him once on a hunt just recently, actually. He has a son, you know; Dean Winchester.” Pulling out a photo of Dean, Gordon slapped it in front of Oliver, smirking as he asked, “Does he look familiar to you?”

 

His eyes widened as he stared at the photo in front of him, Oliver’s mouth opening and closing stupidly as he tried to make his voice work. Wide eyes locked on Gordon when he was able to pull his gaze away from the picture as Oliver burst, “That’s him! That’s Dean!” Frowning, he knit his brows in confusion, looking at the photo once more. “You mean to tell me that Dean Smith and Dean Winchester are the same guy? That’s crazy! I mean, what’s he even doing here?!” Aside from ruining Oliver’s life?

 

Honestly, Gordon didn’t know the exact answer to Oliver’s question, so he merely shrugged. “My guess would be working a case,” he answered, brows knit in confusion. “Though I don’t know what kind of a case would bring him to Stanford.” Now that he was actually taking the time to think about it, this whole thing was really starting to perplex him; there was no case here unless Dean was hunting the freaks like Gordon; if that was the case, then Dean was wasting his time though because Gordon and Oliver had this one covered.

 

“Maybe that’s why he’s been so interested in Sam since he got here,” Oliver suddenly spat. “This guy’s trying to steal our case! I’ll bet he’s making Sam trust him so he can enjoy the kill more!” Now Oliver was getting very angry; he wasn’t going to let Dean steal this from him, too! He would kill Dean himself before he let him steal another thing that belonged to him. “We can’t let him get away with this, Gordon!”

 

It wasn’t hard to tell that this situation was getting out of hand quickly and Gordon knew that he needed to take control here before Oliver really went off the rails. The younger male must have been drinking earlier this morning or late last night; he always got this way when he was drunk. “Calm down, Oliver!” he ordered, glaring at the younger male. “We have to keep our heads about this if we want it to work. Now, I’ve never met Dean personally, but I’ve heard stories; rumor has it, he’s almost as good of a hunter as his father and if that’s true, then we’re going to need a plan and it’s going to need to be flawless.” 

 

Although he didn’t really want to believe it, Gordon had a feeling that Dean wasn’t trying to work the same case they were now anyway; after Oliver’s comment, Gordon was pretty sure Dean was getting in their way, which was not something Gordon wanted to deal with. He respected John as a hunter, but he wouldn’t let his boy stop him from completing his mission; and if that meant he had to take Dean out, he would not hesitate to do so. “Besides, I think you’ve got this wrong anyway, Oliver. I’m pretty sure Dean’s trying to _protect_ Sam from what you’ve said, which makes him competition.”

 

The smile that came to Oliver’s lips kind of unnerved Gordon; he seemed almost pleased that there was a possibility they were going to have to kill Dean. But for right now, Gordon let it drop, figuring he could worry about that later; right now, they had to find Sam. “So, do you have any idea where Sam might be? It’ll make it a lot easier to get him if we at least have a general idea of where to look.”

 

Shaking his head, Oliver answered, “The last time I saw him was when he came here to get his things and we didn’t really talk all that much; Dean made sure of that.” He took another drink from his coffee mug before he added, “I would guess he’s with Dean somewhere but I don’t know where. On campus, maybe? I mean, it’s not like Sam has anywhere to go; his family kicked him out when they found out he was gay and he doesn’t have any friends here aside from Jessica. But Dean wouldn’t let him stay there because he knows I could get in if I really wanted to.” And he almost had that night she wouldn’t let him in to see Sam, but the threat of the police coming had forced him to walk away.

 

As Oliver explained where his head was at, Gordon nodded, taking every piece of information he was getting and filing it away for later use. If Sam was with Dean, they were either at a motel room somewhere or in one of the dorm rooms; and Oliver had been right when he said Sam wouldn’t go anywhere with him willingly and trying to kidnap Sam would cause an unnecessary scene. Smiling, Gordon looked up at Oliver, an idea hitting him that just might work. “Do you know Sam’s schedule by any chance?”

 

When Oliver nodded, Gordon’s smile widened, the older male feeling like for once things were going his way and he liked it. “I think I know how we can get Sam. We both know that he won’t go anywhere with _you_ , but there’s someone he will follow.” Nodding, Gordon instructed, “I’m going to need you to get me a computer that has internet access. Sam’s going to be ours by the end of the night.”

 

**~~**

 

Dean groaned softly as he pushed his upper body off the bed and slapped his hand on the nightstand, feeling around for his ringing cell phone. A soft grunt escaped him when he finally found it and allowed himself to flop back down onto the bed, flipping the phone open and pressing it to his ear. “This had better be good Bobby,” he warned, his voice still thick with sleep. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for a class, boy?” Bobby asked, glancing at his clock only to realize that it wasn’t even seven o’clock yet. Oh well, he had information for Dean and he felt that it couldn’t wait. After all, they had a case to work and Bobby wasn’t willing to let another person die because they didn’t have enough information; it was time to get this case under wraps before another kid met an untimely end. He rolled his eyes when Dean grumped that he didn’t have class until eight o’clock, mumbling that Dean was wasting daylight anyway. “Look, there was another murder last night; same MO as the case you’re working a few towns over. I’m headed out there right now so I’ll be there in a few hours. Meet me there and we’ll get this figured out.”

 

He frowned when Bobby explained there had been another murder, the information waking Dean up a little more. He was ready to get this case figured out and if Bobby was offering to help, Dean knew not to turn it down. “All right Bobby, I’ll be there,” he assured the older male, knowing that he was going to have to skip class and that was going to piss Sam off; but he was willing to take the risk because people were dying and he had a chance to stop it right now. Once Bobby had hung up, Dean sighed as he shot a text message to Jessica before he placed the phone back on the nightstand and turned towards Sam.

 

The younger male looked so peaceful in his sleep and Dean kind of didn’t want to wake him. After all, Sam didn’t really get enough sleep and when he did, he had nightmares except when Dean was holding him, which had only been the last couple of nights. Still, he didn’t want to leave without telling Sam why and letting him know that he would be back, so he decided to wake Sam and let him sleep later. “Sammy,” he whispered, giving the younger male a gentle nudge. “Wake up, baby.”

 

A small whimper escaped Sam when Dean nudged him, the younger male slowly blinking his eyes open to see who was bothering him. He smiled when he realized that it was Dean, memories of last night flitting through his mind, causing his smile to widen. “Morning,” he mumbled, eyes fluttering closed as he felt Dean’s fingers brushing the hair from his face.

 

Smiling down at Sam, Dean whispered, “Morning.” The backs of his fingers slid down Sam’s cheek as Dean took in the younger male’s appearance; he was sexy when he first woke up with his hair all messed up and his eyes a little glazed over from the sleepiness still lingering there. And that smile Sam was giving Dean was enough to make the older male melt and forget that he had to meet Bobby at another crime scene because he just wanted to stay here with Sam and sleep the day away; school, Bobby, and the hunt all be damned. But he knew that he couldn’t do that; lives were depending on him. Hell, Sam’s life was depending on him if his theory was correct and Dean wasn’t going to allow himself to fail. “Listen, I gotta head out okay? But I’ll be back later tonight. In the meantime, I want you to stay with Jessica and Ash. Don’t leave their sides, Sammy, okay?”

 

When Dean ordered him to stay with Jessica and Ash, Sam’s sleepy smile quickly faded into a worried frown, the younger male giving his head a small shake. “D-Dean…what’s going on?” he asked, fingers fisting in the older male’s hair as he held Dean’s gaze. He didn’t like the way Dean was acting; it was making him nervous because the older male seemed almost like he was regretting something. The first thing that came to Sam’s mind was last night; he didn’t want Dean to regret that because he didn’t regret it for sure. “Where are you going?”

 

Gently, Dean brushed his fingers down the side of Sam’s face again, the older male giving his head a small shake. He could see the fear in Sam’s eyes and he hated that he had put it there. “Sammy, don’t worry about it,” he whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Sam’s lips. “There are things about me that you don’t know; that I can’t tell you yet. But I promise I’ll tell you as soon as I can. Right now though, I have to meet someone a few towns over about something I’m working on, okay? So just please stay with Jessica and Ash until I come get you. Please?”

 

Although Sam still had questions, he nodded, letting Dean know he would do what he wanted. “Dean…just one question,” he mumbled, needing to know how Dean felt about last night before it drove him crazy. “Last night…it meant something, right? I mean, it wasn’t…I wasn’t just some meaningless one night stand, was I?”

 

Without giving it a moment’s thought, Dean leaned down and kissed Sam’s lips again, tongue gently pressing past Sam’s lips and mapping out the younger male’s mouth. By the time he pulled back, they were both panting out breaths, Sam’s cheeks flushed a little with arousal. “No, you weren’t just a meaningless one night stand, Sammy,” he assured the younger male with a shake of his head. “Definitely not. Last night was great, baby.”

 

Sam smiled once more when Dean promised that he wasn’t just a fling, the younger male nodding happily. “Okay…good,” he mumbled. “Because last night meant something to me too and I didn’t want you to regret it.” His smile widened when Dean kissed him again, Sam’s fingers carding through Dean’s hair before sliding down his neck and gripping his shoulders, pulling Dean harder against him. Of course, he wasn’t going to have sex with Dean again because Dean had to leave, but if the older male offered, Sam wasn’t going to turn him down that was for sure.

 

As the kiss continued, Dean moaned softly into Sam’s mouth, tongue tangling with the younger male’s own as his hands worked their way between Sam and the mattress, pulling Sam closer to him. “Mmm…I wish I didn’t have to leave right now,” he mumbled when the kiss broke, head resting in the crook of Sam’s neck as he breathed in Sam’s scent. “Hold this thought and we’ll come back to it later when I come get you?”

 

Again, Sam smiled as he nodded in agreement. “Yeah, definitely,” he answered with a wide grin. “Just…hurry back? And be careful with whatever it is you’re doing. I want you to come back in one piece.” It was a little frustrating not knowing what Dean was doing, but Sam wasn’t going to push Dean to tell him; he’d said that he would explain when he could and Sam was going to respect Dean’s wishes.

 

A small smile came to Dean’s lips when Sam told him to be careful, the older male nodding to let Sam know he would be. “I always am,” he assured Sam before he kissed his lips once more and climbed off the bed. He quickly found some clothes and threw them on, knowing he had a suit in his car, so he didn’t have to worry about that. “Get dressed baby and I’ll give you a ride to Jessica’s apartment. Shouldn’t have to walk when I’m right here to be your willing chauffeur.”

 

True to his word, Dean took Sam to Jessica’s apartment, unable to resist kissing the younger male one more time before Sam climbed out of the car. “Be careful today Sammy,” Dean instructed, fingers softly playing in the hair at the base of Sam’s skull. “Like I said, stay with Jessica and Ash and if you need anything, just call me. I can’t promise I’ll answer, but I’ll call you back as soon as I can, okay?”

 

“Dean, I’m gonna be fine,” Sam assured his lover. “Jessica and I used to hang out all of the time before you got here. And besides, I’ll be in class all day and I don’t think Oliver’s stupid enough to make a move on campus. He may have been a jerk, but he wasn’t an idiot.” He made sure to wave at Dean once Jessica opened the door to her apartment, smiling when the older male honked his horn to let Sam know he’d seen him waving. “His Jess,” he greeted with another smile, heading into the apartment to hang out for the next half hour before they had to be at school. “Thanks for letting me hang out with you today; Dean’s just worrying about nothing but it’s nice to know I have you to turn to.”

 

Softly, Jessica ran her fingers through Sam’s hair like she used to do after he’d had a nightmare. “You know I’m always here for you, Sam,” she assured the younger male with a small smile. “So, what do you want to do for the next half hour? We could watch TV or play cards; other than that, I’ve got nothing.”

 

**~~**

 

Bobby greeted Dean with a small smile and a firm handshake when the younger male came onto the scene, letting the other officers know that Dean was with him. Once they were left alone to inspect the crime scene, Bobby pulled out a small vial from his pocket, showing it to Dean with a small frown on his lips. “I found this on the body,” he explained, watching Dean as he took the vial and examined it more closely. “You ready for the weird part?” he asked, giving Dean a small shrug when the younger male asked if there was something weirder than these bodies showing up in alleys like this. “This is definitely sulfur, but it didn’t get on the body until after he was dead.”

 

How Bobby found these things out was amazing to Dean; only Bobby could figure out that sulfur had been planted on a body post-mortem. “So…what does that mean?” Dean asked, handing the vial of sulfur back to the older hunter. “Are we dealing with a demon, or not? I mean, this whole case is messed up. I can’t find a common denominator with the other victims and this is the first time I’m even hearing about this Scott Cary guy who died a few months before Ava Wilson and Andy Gallagher because he wasn’t attending school at Stanford. Do you have anything for me Bobby, because I’m at a loss here?”

 

In all honesty, Bobby wished he had something for Dean, but he really didn’t. “Not really; I know about as much as you do.” Suddenly, he remembered that Dean had mentioned both Ava Wilson and Andrew Gallagher having special abilities that they spoke about and something clicked into place. “I know the connection between the victims,” Bobby exclaimed, grabbing Dean up and leading him to his car where he had a few notes on the death of Scott Cary. “You said that Ava Wilson and Andrew Gallagher had special abilities, right? Ava had visions of people about to die and Andrew could make people do what he wanted them to do with a simple command?” When Dean nodded, Bobby smiled, opening a file he had stolen from Scott Cary’s shrink. “Scott believed he could electrocute people with just a touch. And Jake Talley, our latest victim, could bench press 800 pounds. That’s the link, Dean; these victims all have abilities other people don’t have.”

 

For the first time since Bobby gave him this case, Dean felt like he was actually getting somewhere. “So, what are you thinking? A demon found out about these kids and attacked them? Or…you don’t think a hunter could have done this, do you? I mean, they’re still people.” Dean knew about hunters who would go after anything they viewed as evil, but this was a little off the rails even for them; or at least he hoped it was. 

 

Slowly, Bobby shook his head, not really sure if a hunter taking out these victims was very far-fetched. He knew of a few hunters who would have done it actually, so he wasn’t ruling anything out. “Before we jump to any conclusions, we need to figure out who else wields some sort of ability and get them to safety. We don’t need to have another body on our hands.” Packing his notes away once more, Bobby sighed, running his fingers through his balding hair before slapping his ball cap back onto his head. “It would help if we knew where to start looking.”

 

A snorted chuckle escaped Dean when Bobby mentioned what would help, the younger hunter agreeing completely. Suddenly, he remembered something Sam had said to him a few nights ago and it had his blood running cold; _I have these nightmares…and sometimes they come true_. His face paled as he turned his attention back to Bobby, already digging his keys out of his pocket. “Sammy,” he explained, hands shaking as he closed his fist around the keys. “We have to get back to Palo Alto; Sam’s in trouble and he’s not going to understand what’s happening.”

 

Without another word, Dean ran to his car and climbed inside, peeling out of the alley and racing towards Palo Alto. It was a few hours away and class was already over, which meant Sam was more vulnerable than he was when he was still on campus. He had a feeling Sam was still at Jessica’s apartment and if Oliver wanted to get in there, he could; after all, Jessica and Ash weren’t fighters as far as Dean could tell.

 

He growled angrily when Sam didn’t answer his cell phone, his foot pressing down harder on the gas pedal, causing the engine to roar as the car accelerated. Dean only spared a quick glance in his rear view mirror to make sure Bobby was keeping up before his eyes were back on the road in front of him. Right now, his sole focus was getting back to Stanford and making sure Sam was safe. If anything happened to Sam, Dean would never forgive himself.

 

**~~**

 

“Jessica, this isn’t really my sort of thing,” Sam complained as he caught his friend by the elbow, having to practically scream over the raging music blasting around them. She had insisted they go to a party tonight because Ash wanted to go and she knew that she couldn’t keep Sam occupied when there was a party going on that she wanted to be at. “Can we just go back to your place? I don’t want to be here.”

 

If Jessica hadn’t been a little pissed off at Sam for persuing a relationship with Dean even when he knew she had feelings for him, she probably would have taken Sam back to her apartment; but she was mad and she wanted to party, so Sam was going to stay here with her dammit. “Sam, just give it a try. Go mingle, or something. I mean, you’re not with Oliver anymore, so you can actually enjoy the scene now. Sure, it takes a little getting used to, but once you get it, you’re gonna love it.” Smiling, she pat Sam on the ass as she ordered, “Now, go mingle and party. Have some fun for once, Sam!”

 

Although Jessica seemed to be pretty confident about Sam getting used to this, the younger male wasn’t sure he was agreeing with her. The music was too loud and there were too many unfamiliar faces pressing their bodies against him in a provocative way; it was all very uncomfortable and Sam just wanted to go home. A small gasp escaped him when someone grabbed his hand and pulled him against their chest, Sam struggling at first before he realized who it was. “Dean,” he smiled, arms wrapping around the older male as he pressed his face into the crook of Dean’s neck. Something was off about Dean – he smelled different – but Sam didn’t think too much of it at the moment, just glad to have Dean back. “When did you get back?”

 

Before Sam knew what was happening, Dean’s lips were on his, the older male kissing the hell out of him right in the middle of the party, though the partygoers didn’t seem to notice because they were too wrapped up in their own festivities. “Just now,” Dean answered when he broke the kiss, still holding Sam close. “What do you say we get out of here and finish what we started this morning, baby?”

 

Sam could have kissed Dean again when he suggested that they get out of here, would have if Dean hadn’t already been moving towards the exit. “You have perfect timing,” Sam commented as he wrapped his body around Dean’s arm, making sure not to get lost in the crowd as they moved through the crowd. “I didn’t even want to come here; Jess made me because Ash wanted to go.” Frowning, Sam explained, “I think she’s mad at me because I’m with you and this is how she’s punishing me.”

 

When Sam suggested that Jessica was mad at him, Dean gave a small shrug, not seeing what the problem was. “You don’t need her if she’s going to act like a bitch,” he assured Sam, turning so they were facing each other once more when they were finally out of the dorm room and away from all of those people. “I’m still here for you, Sammy; I’m all you need.” Smiling, he kissed Sam again, pulling the younger male up against his body roughly, letting Sam feel his want.

 

For a moment, Sam thought the words coming from Dean sounded a lot like the things Oliver would say to him just before he started to become abusive. But this was Dean so that was ridiculous; Dean would never hurt him the way Oliver had. Dean wasn’t like Oliver at all and that’s why Sam was falling in love with him. “Y-Yeah, you’re right,” Sam smiled, leaning into his lover’s touch. “I don’t need anyone else.”

 

Smiling, Dean nodded, letting Sam know he agreed with that statement. “C’mon Sammy, I wanna show you something,” Dean explained, tugging Sam along after him as he headed towards a part of town Sam had never been before. It wasn’t too far from campus, so they could walk there, but Sam had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw the building they were standing in front of. 

 

He took Sam to an abandoned warehouse and shoved the younger male through the door, closing it behind him and throwing the lock into place. He then grabbed Sam’s arm and started to drag him through the warehouse, yelling at Sam to stop struggling and to just calm down.

 

Now this was really starting to feel like he was with Oliver and Sam didn’t like it. “Dean, stop it!” he ordered, twisting in the older male’s grasp though it did nothing to help him escape. “What are you doing? Let me go! Dean, this isn’t funny!” His words didn’t seem to be getting through to Dean and Sam was starting to get scared. Maybe he was just attracted to abusive men and that was the end of it; there was nothing he could do to stop it. Well, he could become a monk or something, but aside from that he was screwed. “Dean, please let me go. I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I don’t like it. I just wanna go back to the party.”

 

Finally, Dean reached his destination, shoving Sam through the door and smiling when Oliver and Gordon stepped out of the shadows. “You’re not going anywhere Sammy,” Dean chuckled, his eyes flashing when Gordon’s flash light shined across Dean’s face.

 

“What –?” Sam started, only to lose his train of thought and merely shake his head. This didn’t make any sense; Dean was supposed to have saved him, not thrown him back to the wolves. “Dean, what are you – I don’t understand.” He felt tears forming behind his eyes, but he wasn’t going to let them fall; he’d shown Oliver too many of his tears already and this time he was going to be brave.

 

With Sam focused more on Dean than him, Oliver grabbed the younger male by the elbow with one hand and grabbed a fistful of Sam’s hair with his other hand, dragging Sam towards a large pipe in the middle of the room. Once he had Sam where he wanted him, he cuffed the younger male to the pipe, smirking at his former lover. “You know, I always did want to try bondage with you,” he chuckled, gripping Sam’s chin and planting a rough kiss on Sam’s lips. “Guess we missed our chance with that though didn’t we, Sam? Oh well…bet you’re wishing you wouldn’t have left me now, huh?”

 

A shot rang out through the building and Sam jumped, eyes wide when his gaze met and locked with wide green eyes. His eyes traveled down Dean’s face to his chest where there was a bullet hole in Dean’s chest, right through his heart. “Dean!” Sam screamed, unable to hold him tears back now that he was being forced to watch his lover die. “No! Oh God, no!” Sam cried, head shaking as he fought the hand cuffs holding him to the pipe. “Dean, please, no!” Although Dean had brought him here, Sam still felt something for him and seeing him die like this was just too much for his heart to handle right now. 

 

Sam’s cries were soon overpowered by a loud chuckle as the man who shot Dean, the man Sam didn’t recognize, moved closer to the younger male. “Don’t worry Sam; you’re going to be joining him soon enough.” Seeing that Sam didn’t understand what he was getting at, Gordon backhanded the younger male with the butt of his pistol. “Your kind make me sick!” he spat as he hit Sam again, this time the younger male’s cheek splitting open from the force of the blow. “You’re nothing but a monster Sam; a freak who needs to be put down.” Shaking his head, Gordon assured the younger male, “Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick.”

 

Just as Gordon raised the gun to shoot Sam, the door burst open and Gordon cried out in pain as a bullet buried itself in his thigh, forcing the hunter to his knee, the gun falling from his grasp. As soon as Gordon was down, Oliver pulled his weapon, pointing his gun at the new arrival. He noticed that he was outnumbered and took a moment to assess the situation before he decided to drop his own gun. “All right, don’t shoot!” he yelled, glaring down at Gordon.

 

Once Oliver’s gun was on the ground, Dean moved towards the man, pointing his own gun at Gordon’s head so the other male didn’t try to pull anything as he grabbed Oliver up by his shirt, hauling the other male towards the wall and slamming him against it hard when Bobby had taken over for him on Gordon’s end. “I thought I’d been pretty clear when I told you not to fucking touch him!” Dean growled, shoving Oliver harder into the wall when the other male tried to squirm away. “What are you?!”

 

At Dean’s question, Oliver started laughing, head falling back against the wall as he did so. “I’m human, Dean,” he assured the other male. “I’m a hunter; just like you.” Of course, Oliver thought he was a better hunter because he had what it took to deal with Sam and the others like him, but he wasn’t about to brag about that when Dean had him pinned against the wall with a gun pointed at his head.

 

“No you’re not,” Dean growled, giving his head a firm shake. “You’re nothing like me; I don’t go around hurting innocent people for the fun of it.” Pressing the barrel of the gun into Oliver’s temple harder, Dean wanted to pull the trigger so badly, but he refrained; if he did that, he’d be as bad as this scum in front of him. “I swear to God, if you hurt him, I will kill you.”

 

Again, Oliver laughed, giving his head a small shake. “Sam isn’t innocent, Dean!” he explained. “He has demon blood running through his veins. How else do you think he has those stupid nightmare visions, or whatever you want to call them?!” Glaring at Sam, Oliver added, “He’s no better than the monsters you hunt!” Chuckling, he noticed that Dean seemed genuinely surprised by this new information. “Oh, you didn’t know that about Sam? Yeah, he has demon blood in him. Just like all those other freaks we took care of. We’re just doing our job, Dean! What are _you_ doing?!”

 

It was true, this information was news to Dean, but that didn’t change anything. Sam hadn’t done anything wrong and Dean wasn’t going to let these hunters hurt him; Sam was a human being! “I’m doing my job too; protecting the innocent because that’s what good hunters do, you dick!” Dean answered, pulling his arm back and slamming the butt of his gun into the side of Oliver’s head, allowing the other male’s limp body to fall from his grasp as he turned his attention to Sam. After all, Bobby had already knocked Gordon out and was in the process of tying him up, so he didn’t have to worry about him.

 

He could tell that Sam was scared and it was no wonder with everything the younger male had just gone through. Dean hadn’t missed his dead body a few feet away either, which was probably just creeping Sam out more. “Hey, baby,” he whispered, moving slowly so he didn’t spook Sam too much. “Are you okay? M’gonna get these cuffs off you, all right?”

 

Tears tracked down Sam’s cheeks as Dean picked the lock to the cuffs, releasing Sam. “D-Dean?” Sam asked, licking his lips as he gave his head a small shake. “You’re…I mean…you – He shot you.” Before Dean could get a word in, Sam wrapped his arms around him, breathing in his lover’s scent; he instantly recognized the difference. Whatever had brought him here hadn’t been Dean; it smelled like the sewers and its eyes had flashed with the light. Now, what that thing was, Sam had no clue, but he was sure Dean would tell him if he thought it was necessary.

 

Dean’s arms wrapped tightly around Sam when the younger male hugged him, Dean pressing a soft kiss to the top of Sam’s head as he gave his own head a small shake. “No baby, that wasn’t me,” Dean assured him, eyes closing as he pulled Sam in closer. “It was a shapeshifter, Sammy; they can make themselves look like other people, but it wasn’t me. My guess is that Gordon found one and had it work for him to get you here.”

 

None of this was really making sense to Sam, but he didn’t care right now; he didn’t care that Dean was talking about monsters that weren’t real and he didn’t care that Oliver seemed to think he had demon blood in him because he was with Dean and he was safe. “Dean, I was so worried I’d lost you,” Sam mumbled, another tear slipping down his cheek. 

 

Slowly, Dean shook his head. “No Sammy, I’m right here. Not gonna lose me that easily.” For a few more moments, Dean and Sam just held each other, both taking comfort in the fact that the other was all right. However, when Bobby told them they needed to get out of there because the police had arrived, Dean wrapped one arm around Sam’s back and the other around the back of Sam’s knees and lifted the younger male off the ground, carrying him out the back door and into a nearby alley. He was sure that he could carry Sam because of the adrenaline, because the younger male seemed a lot lighter than he had yesterday. “Gonna have to take you out and get you a burger baby; feeling a little light,” he teased, smiling when Sam merely chuckled and rested his head against Dean’s shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

“So, you’re saying that every nightmare I’ve ever had is real; there are monsters out there and you hunt them?” Sam asked, trying to make Dean think he was trying understand what Dean had just told him. Bobby had actually told him this a few weeks ago, but Sam didn’t want his lover to know his cover had already been blown. “Okay,” he whispered, licking his lips before he bit into his bottom one. 

 

Dean had just dropped the news that he was leaving because the case was closed and Sam didn’t want him to go, though he had already known this was coming. But he knew that Dean wasn’t a real student here now and there was no way the dean was going to allow him to stay, so that meant Sam had to go too. “Well, I guess I should start packing so you’re not stuck here all day,” Sam muttered, moving from the bed to grab his suitcase before he started tossing his clothing inside. 

 

When Sam started packing, Dean frowned in confusion, not completely understanding what the younger male was doing. “Sammy, what’s going on?” he asked, licking his lips as he grabbed Sam’s upper arms and stopped him from packing. “You can’t just leave school and hit the road with me; you want to become a lawyer and you need a degree for that. Besides, you live for classes; there’s no room for school in my life, Sammy.”

 

Although it was true that Sam loved school, he loved Dean more and he was willing to give up his current life here if it meant he could start his new life with Dean. “I care about you more than school,” Sam admitted. “I want to be with you and if that means I have to leave Stanford and forget about my law degree, then that’s fine.” Leaning in, Sam pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his lover’s lips. “I just wanna be with you, Dean.”

 

In his twenty-six years of living, Dean had never felt more loved than he did at this moment. He leaned in and kissed Sam again, showing Sam through his kiss how much he wanted to be with him and how much he felt for him as he pulled the younger male against his body tightly. “Y-Yeah,” he breathed when the kiss broke, giving his head a small nod. “I want that too. Just wanna be with you.” Again, he kissed Sam’s lips, fingers carding through Sam’s hair tenderly. “But I want you to be sure about this, Sammy. I mean, this is your future and I want it to be _your_ decision.”

 

It had been about a month since the incident with Oliver and Gordon and a lot had happened since then. Jessica finally forgave Sam for dating Dean even when she had seen him first and now she was actually dating Ash. Sam and Dean were exclusive now and even though they weren’t allowed to show their affection too much around Bobby, the older hunter actually accepted them as a couple without much trouble. And Bobby was even training Sam how to be a hunter so he could live the same lifestyle as Dean. Things had actually turned out pretty well considering how badly they could have gone. 

 

A couple of weeks ago, Bobby had let Sam in on the fact that Dean was leaving because this case was over and Sam had instantly told Bobby he wanted to go with him. Bobby had been really helpful with the transition, even going as far as to tell the dean that Sam was leaving the school to hit the road with Dean. Of course, the Dean had been upset, about it, but there was really nothing he could do about it; if Sam wanted to leave, he had to let him. So, he’d drawn up the paperwork and Sam was already off the school’s roster. “Dean, everything’s already taken care of,” Sam assured his lover, fingers carding through Dean’s hair lovingly. “Bobby actually already told me about everything a while ago and he’s been training me; he said I’m going to be a great hunter. I’ve already had the dean take my name off the roster, so I’m good to leave with you whenever you’re ready.”

 

All of this was coming as quite a shock to Dean, the older male not exactly sure what to think or say about this. He wanted Sam to come with him more than anything, but he was also worried that the younger male was going to get hurt if he did. Then again, Sam was in danger when he wasn’t with Dean too because now the yellow eyed demon was after him; basically, it was a lose-lose situation for Sam. But he quickly made the decision that he wasn’t going to leave Sam here where he was vulnerable to the demon, a wide smile splitting his face as he nodded. “All right; hurry up and get packed and we’ll get out of here.”

 

Now, it was Sam’s turn to smile, the younger male giving Dean another quick kiss on the mouth before he started packing again. Dean watched his lover with amazement as Sam packed; the younger male had been through so much and Dean just wanted to hold him and keep him safe. Instead, he was throwing the kid right into danger because he was too selfish to let him go. He could remember Sam’s last encounter with his world as if it had been just yesterday although it had been a month ago.

 

**~~**

 

Dean had just gotten Sam back to their dorm room when Azazel showed up, appearing right inside the room since Dean hadn’t been able to get the salt lines laid out in front of the door yet. The demon hadn’t seemed like he wanted to hurt Sam, but Dean still drew his gun, not trusting the thing for one minute. If there was one thing Dean knew, it was that demons were unpredictable as hell. “What are you doing here?” Dean asked, his voice threatening, letting the demon know he wasn’t going to play any games.

“Good to see you, Dean,” the demon smiled, his yellow gaze still intent of Sam even as he spoke to the hunter. “You look well, which is more than I can say for poor Sammy here.” He frowned when Dean repeated his earlier question, his gaze finally falling on Dean. “Fine, I came here to thank you for handling those…juveniles who were killing my children. Also, for protecting Sammy; he’s my favorite.” Smirking, Azazel continued, “I went to every one of the bodies and tried to sense what happened, but I couldn’t figure it out until you caught them. And now there’s no way I’m letting them get off the hook as easily as they’ve done so far. A slap on the wrist for killing my children? Life in a prison cell just doesn’t seem harsh enough in my opinion.”

Again, Azazel’s attention turned to Sam as he smiled, “I’ll be seeing you soon, Sammy.” Before either man could do anything else, Azazel was gone. Dean lowered his gun as he quickly salted the door and grabbed Sam, wrapping the younger male in his arms. He didn’t care what he had to do; he was going to make sure Sam was safe, no matter what. The demon’s words already had Sam shaking like a leaf as silent tears tracked down his cheeks, Dean holding the younger male close against his body in an attempt to make Sam feel safe.

Hours later when Dean had been flipping through stations, a news anchor caught his attention as he described the grisly crime scene behind him. “I’m outside the local prison where a suspicious double homicide has just taken place. According to an eyewitness who will remain anonymous upon his own request, an invisible force came out of nowhere and brutally claimed the lives of recent convicts Oliver Queen and Gordon Walker. More details about this heinous crime will be disclosed once we have more information.” 

Sam and Dean had gone to the prison the next day acting as the FBI, Sam’s first hunt, and learned that the two rogue hunters had been attacked by hell hounds. Sam had been a little upset by it, had actually cried a little, but Dean just thought that they got what they deserved. Any bastard who tried to hurt his Sammy deserved to spend the rest of his afterlife in Hell. 

 

**~~**

 

A solid weight pressing against his chest had Dean shaking the memories from his head and focusing back on the present, a wide smile coming to his lips as he wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist and kissed the younger male again; really, he could kiss Sam all day if Sam didn’t have any problems with it. They wouldn’t get much done, but at least they would be happy. “Are you ready to hit the road?” Dean asked, knowing that Sam was giving a lot up for him right now he Dean was giving him a last chance to back out if he wanted to; no hard feelings.

 

Of course, Sam didn’t take the chance, the younger male merely nodding as he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door. “So…where are we headed? Because I was doing a little research and I found something that might be right up our alley.” Seeing that Dean was looking at him expectantly as if he wanted him to continue, Sam did so. “Well, it’s not that far from here and I think it might be a good transition for me into the life. There are these men disappearing from their cars on this one stretch of road and no one knows what’s happening out in Jericho. Thought we could take a look.”

 

Smiling, Dean tossed his bags into the trunk before he took Sam’s from him and did the same thing. “Yeah, we can check it out,” he assured the younger male. Before Sam could get into the car, Dean wrapped his arm around his waist and tugged him against his body. “Just promise me you’re going to be careful out here, baby. This isn’t a game and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Dean wasn’t sure he could go on if he lost Sam; especially since he’d just gotten the younger male a few months ago.

 

Another smile came to Dean’s lips when Sam promised he would be careful, the older male slapping Sam on the ass quickly before he gave him a small shove towards the passenger side door. “Get in Sammy; we’re wasting daylight.” As Dean climbed into the Impala, he felt better than he had in years; Sam was by his side and everything was perfect. His smile widening, he wrapped one arm around Sam when the younger male nuzzled against his side before he turned his radio on and the sound of mullet rock played through the speakers.


End file.
